


Lo más difícil

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Interference, Alien Parasite, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Family, Kid Fic, Kirk is in love, Kolinahr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Romance, Spock is a fool, Twins, Undying Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, Vulcans, bones is the best, health scare, love child
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Cuando Spock deja a Kirk para ir a Nuevo Vulcano, después de la misión de cinco años, Kirk descubre que esta...
 
─ ¿Qué crees que es?─preguntó Huesos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.─ No lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando tenga mi primer exámen completo.── ¿Tendrá orejas puntiagudas?─Él sonrió. – Como que estoy deseando que las tenga.──Bueno, sea lo que sea, el bebé tendrá un papi genial y un más que excelente tío Leonard,─ declaró Huesos.El rió. – No hay duda de eso, Huesos. No hay duda de eso.─





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hardest Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



> Otra historia...espero que les guste y nuevamente gracias al autor por dejarme traducirla.  
> Los que gusten leer el original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688.  
> Gracias IvanW !!!

   

La cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer fue ver a Spock alejarse de él. De ellos. Oh, él había hecho muchas cosas difíciles a lo largo de los años. Había afrontado obstáculos insuperables, dicho adiós a amigos que nunca debería. Había visto al ángel de la muerte exprimirle la vida casi hasta el punto deno regresar. Nada de eso podía comparársele.

Cuando al Almirante Hough se le había escapado durante una conferencia de estado que Spock había puesto su cargo a disposición para el final de la misión de cinco años, él había sentido como si hubiera sido pateado en el estómago por un caballo. Cuando había confrontado al vulcano él mismo, no solo recibió la confirmación de que era cierto, sino que también descubrió que Spock había escondido deliberadamente la información de él y peor aún, no lo había discutido con él. Y bueno, fue entonces que sintió que el caballo lo había pateado en el pecho.

A medida que la misión llegaba a su conclusión, ni siquiera había intentado disuadir a Spock de no hacerlo. ¿Por qué debería?

Su última noche juntos, Spock le había hecho el amor con más pasión de la que habían tenido en meses. Sus besos habían sido demandantes, impacientes y llenos de una silenciosa desesperación. Ninguno de ellos había hablado. ¿Cuál habría sido el punto?

Spock no se había quedado después, como solía hacerlo y no se había molestado en detenerlo. Se había acabado. Todo había terminado entre ellos. Como si nunca hubiera empezado.

No le dijo a Spock que lo amaba…que aún todavía lo hacía. Se lo había dicho antes. Y no había servido de nada para convencerlo de quedarse.

Hough había dicho que Spock insinúo un deseo de establecerse en Nuevo Vulcano. Él no se lo había preguntado. No era su asunto. Spock lo había dejado claro.

─¿Quieres tomar algo, Jim?─ pregunto Huesos, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro. Era como sentir el peso de su ruina ahí.

Él no lloraría. No lo haría.

Él miró a Huesos. ─Si, vamos.─

Se dió la vuelta y alejó la vista de donde Spock estaba abordando un transbordador. Así era la vida. Y estaba acostumbrado a ser abandonado por todos a quienes amaba. Excepto Huesos

Pero tal vez eso un día también pasaría.

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ pregunto Huesos mientras se deslizaban en una mesa en la parte de atrás de un bar oscuro.

─Algo fuerte y amargo─

─Jim - ─

El negó con la cabeza. Su garganta estaba lastimada y adolorida. ─Solo- olvídalo─

─ ¿Y tú?─

─Tendré que hacerlo.─ Él se quedó mirando al menú de bebidas que estaba en la mesa. ─ ¿Cuáles no contienen alcohol?─

Huesos apunto a alguna bebida cremosa y con sabor a frutas.─ Puedes ordenar esé.─

El sonrió un poco. –Magnífico.─

─No se lo dijiste, ¿cierto?

─ ¿Por qué debería haberlo hecho?─

─Porque tal vez se hubiera quedado.─ indico Huesos.

─Solo se hubiera quedado por eso y no por mí. No lo haré. Estará bien.─

─Creo que ahora lo odio.─

─Yo desearía poder hacerlo.─

Bones suspiró.─ ¿Todavía lo amas? ─

─SÍ.─ Jim cerro sus ojos pero todo lo que vio fue la cara de Spock.─ Creo que siempre lo haré.─

Ambos ordenaron sus bebidas y cuando se las entregaron, solo se quedaron mirándolas.

─ ¿Crees que te amó? ─

─Alguna vez, tal vez. No lo sé. Lo sentí, incluso en nuestra última noche. Lo sentí. Pero no fue suficiente. No para él.─

Huesos negó con la cabeza y le dio un trago a su whiskey. ─ ¿Crees que realmente hará eso del Kolinahr?─

─ Supongo. De todos modos, eso es lo que quería según Hough. Vivir su vida en la lógica solitud como un maldito monje Vulcano o como sea.─

El poso sus manos sobre su estómago. Era raro ¿verdad? Ni siquiera estaba seguro si Spock le hubiera creído incluso si se lo hubiera dicho. Nunca le contó sobre lo que había pasado en cautiverio cuando le implantaron el útero. No había pensado que realmente haría algo. Jim no tenía óvulos, bueno, que él supiera, de todos modos. Aquellos habían sido una maldita raza de alienígenas. Habían hecho un número de experimentos en él que preferiría olvidar. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos después del cautiverio. Tenía que reconocer aquello.

─ ¿Qué crees que es?─preguntó Huesos, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

─ No lo sé. Supongo que lo averiguaremos cuando tenga mi primer exámen completo.─

─ ¿Tendrá orejas puntiagudas?─

Él sonrió. – Como que estoy deseando que las tenga.─

─Bueno, sea lo que sea, el bebé tendrá un papi genial y un más que excelente tío Leonard,─ declaró Huesos.

El rió. – No hay duda de eso, Huesos. No hay duda de eso.─


	2. Nacimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si gustan leer la historia en su idioma original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688.

─Estos niños necesitan salir─ dijo Jim tratando de deslizarse en el sofá del departamento de San Francisco, que había empezado a compartir con Huesos por los últimos siete meses.

Huesos salió de la cocina luciendo exhausto. Había harina en su cabello y mantequilla untada en su mejilla izquierda. ─ ¿Estás seguro de que tienes que comer pastel Levariano?─

─ Bueno, no tengo que. Pero estaba muy bueno.─ Jim sonrió.─ ¿No te acuerdas, Huesos? Comiste casi tantas rebanadas como yo.─

─Y me dio dolor de estómago por días. Sí. Pero no lo sé Jim, esta receta que conseguí en línea no me parece correcta.─

Jim se movió en el asiento hasta que llego al borde y después el mismo se impulsó para levantarse apoyando su mano en el brazo del sofá. ─ Te ayudaré. ¡Oh!─

─ ¿Están pateando otra vez?─

─ Si, maldición. Uno de ellos tiene un pie con demasiada energía. Apuesto que es la niña. Las chicas siempre me dan una paliza.─ Jim sonrió. Tal vez de manera un poco histérica porque todavía se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que iba a tener no uno, sino dos bebés. Maldito Spock, en todo caso. El esperma vulcano era poderoso.

Jmi se encaminó hacia la cocina detrás de Huesos. Echó un vistazo a la receta que él tenía en su PADD. ─ ¿Usaste harina Levariana?─

─ ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos en la Tierra, dónde nadie vende harina Levariana, cierto?─ Huesos levanto el tazón en el que había estado mezclando la masa. ─Tuve que sustituirla por harina común. Harina _terrícola_.─

─ ¿No crees que si hubiera sabido que estaría embarazado hasta este punto y quisiera pastel Levariano cuando estaba en Levaria, no hubiera comprado algunos?─ Jim negó con la cabeza.─ Ah, bueno. Creo que estará bien. ¿Cuantas bananas pusiste?─

─ Bueno, la receta dice que si usas bananas terrestres solo agregues 3, pero teníamos cuatro; así que le agregue las cuatro.─

─ ¿Cambiando la receta, Huesos?

─Soy doctor, no panadero.

Jim sonrió y miro de cerca al tazón. ─Yo digo que lo embadurnes en el molde y lo metas en el horno. No lo sabremos hasta que lo horneemos. ─ Él se agarró del mostrador, cuando una ola de dolor intenso lo golpeo. ─Ok, eso dolió.─

Bones parpadeó. –Maldición, Jim. ¿Estás en trabajo de parto, verdad?─

─ ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees?─

─Es el momento adecuado. Debemos llevarte al hospital para tu cesárea, a menos que quieras forzar la salida de dos bebés vulcanos de tu pene.─

─ Parte vulcanos, son mayormente humanos.─

─Puedes discutir la semántica después, ojos azules. Vámonos.─

Cuando llegaron al hospital - pues habían escogido un apartamento cercano a este - una enfermera tomo la información de Jim. Si ella encontró el hecho de que Jim tuviera bebés fuese algo extraño, fue lo suficientemente profesional como para no mencionarlo. Aunque Jim se imaginó que ya tenían sus expedientes para entonces.

Ella miró a Huesos. ─ ¿Este es el padre?─

─Uhm. No, ─Jim respondió, negando con la cabeza.

─Entonces, ¿dónde está el padre?─

─Probablemente meditando.─

─ ¿Disculpe?─

Jim sonrió. ─ Él no está involucrado.─

Ella contuvo su aliento y apretó la PADD. ─Ya veo.─ Ella observó a Huesos otra vez. – ¿El abuelo? –

─ ¿Qué?─farfulló Huesos.

Jim explotó de risa, luego se arrepintió de hacerlo cuando una ola de dolor lo golpeó.─ No. Su tío. Tío Leonard.─

─No estoy tan viejo, ¿o sí?─ preguntó Huesos cuando llevaron a Jim a la sala de espera.

─No estás tan viejo.─ Después de que Jim fue ubicado, el alcanzó la mano de Huesos. ─ Escucha, voy a estar inconsciente, así que necesito que te asegures de que el doctor remueva el útero después de que saque a los bebés.─

─ ¿Estás seguro Jim? Porque ¿qué tal si decidieras que quieres más?─

─ No lo haré. Dios, de por sí estos ya fueron inesperados.─

─ Pero ¿si conoces a alguien?─

─Ella puede tener a los bebés.─

─ ¿Y qué si es otro chico?─

Jim negó con la cabeza.─ Lo digo en serio, Huesos. Se supone que él debe sacarlo, solo asegúrate de que lo haga. Debí haberlo hecho remover en cuanto descubriste que lo tenía después de mi secuestro.─

─Bueno, entonces no estarías teniendo a estas dos linduras.

─Lo sé. Y estoy contento. Pero estoy bien con estos dos.─

─ Está bien, Jim. Lo entiendo.─

****************************************************************************

Jim estaba sentando, cargando a sus bebés, uno en cada brazo. Fue un poco raro, pero supuso que necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse. Todavía estaba un poco aletargado, pero no sentía mucho dolor gracias a lo que le habían dado.

─Son hermosos, ¿no es verdad, Huesos?─

─Claro que lo son.─ Huesos estaba sonriendo claramente mirándolos desde un lado de la cama. ─ ¿Mantendrás los mismos nombres que tenías en mente?─

Jim asintió.─ Si, Amanda para la niña y Christopher para el niño.─ Amanda fue por la mamá de Spock, claro, y Christopher fue por Pike. Quién había sido como un padre para Jim. Él todavía lo extrañaba.

─Y ambos tienen orejas puntiagudas.─ Huesos extendió el brazo y toco una de las orejas puntiagudas de Amanda. ─Tengo que admitir, que se ven algo lindas. Al menos en bebés.─

Por un momento, Jim se rindió a la tristeza y los miró.

─ ¿Jim?─

─Solo estaba pensando que desearía que él estuviera aquí ¿sabes? Se los está perdiendo. Y ellos son hermosos.

─Lo son. Todavía puedes cambiar de parecer y dejarle saber, Jim

─No, él escogió la vida que quería, Huesos. No voy a atarlo a nosotros tres.─ JIm sonrió a su hijo e hija. ─Nosotros somos una familia ahora.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste el segundo capítulo... por los comentarios y los kudoes estoy casi segura de que al menos 5 personas, o tal vez menos, siguen la historia. Así que para aquellos que lo hacen....¡feliz lectura! :).
> 
> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo y disculpas por cualquier error.


	3. Sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acostumbrándose a una nueva vida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la historia en su idioma original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688

─Huesos, ¿podrías traerme té o algo?─ bostezó Jim. ─Tal vez café. Dios, no puedo parar de bostezar.─

Leonard, quien había terminado de alimentar al pequeño Christopher y lo había puesto en su pequeña cuna por el momento, sonrió mientras Jim todavía sostenía una botella en la boca de Amanda. Ella chupaba alegremente de esta.

─Puedo verlo. Pero creo que será té. Necesitas descansar.─

─Sí, doc.─

Leonard fue a la cocina para preparar el té. Habían llevado a los bebés a su hogar hace solo una semana, pero se estaban acomodando en una especie de rutina. La verdad era que nunca espero convertirse en un padre de nuevo, sin embargo eso era lo que hacía esencialmente. No solo con los bebés de Jim, sino también con el mismo Jim. Seguro, él tenía el título honorario de Tío y apreciaba mucho ese título puesto que técnicamente no era el hermano de Jim, al menos relacionado por sangre o de alguna otra manera. Pero si…ellos eran hermanos.

Así que sí, la enfermera lo había llamado abuelo y él se había sentido ciertamente insultado pero su rol no estaba muy lejos de aquello, incluso si su edad lo estaba. Alguien tenía que ayudar a Jim y estar ahí para él. Obviamente el bastardo de sangre fría no iba a estarlo. Leonard le había hecho saber a la madre y hermano de Jim sobre él y los bebés, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta de ninguno de ellos.

Y así solo habían quedado Jim y Leonard. Como usualmente solía ser. Y eso estaba bien. Jim nunca tendría que estar solo mientras Leonard viviera.

Él sirvió un poco de té y llevó dos tazas de este afuera. Jim le sonrió, cansado.

─Gracias, Huesos.─

─De nada, niño, ─ dijo él, poniendo la taza al lado del asiento de Jim.

─Sabes que quieren que enseñe.─

─ ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?─

Jim rio suavemente. ─ La junta de almirantes. Alguna idiotez como Comando, Táctica. En la Academia.─

─ ¿Cómo harás para hacerte tiempo?─

Él se encogió de hombros.─ Las personas van a trabajar después de tener bebés todo el tiempo. Y tú ayudarás también. Ambos podemos trabajar. Arreglárnoslas con los bebés .Hay esas cosas, sabes, donde puedes llevar a los bebés contigo y que estén siempre a tu lado.─

─ ¿Así que un puesto de profesor para ti, eh?-

─No puedo regresar al espacio, Huesos. No con ellos. Y ellos no serán lo suficientemente grandes para eso por años.─

Leonard miró a Christopher en la cuna. ─Gracias a Dios por eso. Me gustan sus manitas y piecitos.─

Jim desdobló la pequeña mano de Amanda y muy sutilmente enroscó su pequeño puño alrededor de la punta de su meñique. – ¿Se parecen a mí o a él?─

─Las orejas son definitivamente iguales a las de él. ¿Pero el resto? Ambos tienen el cabello de un tono claro.─

─Eso podría cambiar a un tono más oscuro después.─

─Cierto. Y sus ojos podrían cambiar también.─

Jim asintió. ─Pero, cómo que me gustaría que ellos tengan los ojos de Spock. Me gustan. Son lindos.─

─Pienso que los tuyos son bastante especiales, Jim.─

─Tal vez, ─ Jim se encogió de hombros.─ Incluso así. Es bueno tener cosas para poder recordarlo, ¿cierto?─

─Cierto, ─ aceptó Leonard porque supuso que era importante hacerlo.

─Además, cuando sean más grandes seré capaz de decir, bueno tienen la nariz de su papá o sus ojos o lo que sea. S’ bueno.─ dijo y bostezó otra vez.

Leonard a menudo se preguntaba qué es lo que alguien tan feroz, apasionado y lleno de vida como Jim, podía haber visto en el frío, estoico y aburrido Spock, pero realmente era cierto que el amor era ciego. Leonard en secreto se cuestionaba que es lo que el Kolinahr podría ofrecerle a alguien como Spock, puesto que ya estaba muerto por dentro. Habría tenido que ser el no tener que desear estar con Jim. Pero, no le comentó nada de eso a Jim. Leonard sabía que era mejor mantener sus opiniones sobre el amor de la vida de Jim para sí mismo. Por mucho que odiara al duende.

Jim retiró la ahora vacía botella de la boca de Amanda y se la entregó a Leonard. Jim la cargo para darle palmaditas en su espalda.

─Jim, déjame hacerlo. Necesitas dormir. Yo cuidaré de los bebés.─

Jim le entregó a Amanda sin mucha protesta. ─ ¿Estás seguro?─

─Has estado despierto desde muy temprano. Ve y recupera unas pocas horas de sueño. Si necesito cualquier cosa .Te despertaré.─

Jim dudó. –Puedo hacerlo, Huesos.─

Leonard  sonrió. ─Sé que puedes. Pero no tienes que hacerlo solo. Por eso es que el Tío Leonard está aquí. Llévate tu té contigo.─

Jim cogió su té. ─Despiértame en dos horas.─

Leonard asintió. Esperaría al menos tres antes de molestar a Jim .El miró a Jim marcharse a su habitación y Leonard se sentó con Amanda, manteniendo la vista en Christopher al mismo tiempo. Rayos, eran los bebés más tiernos que existieran. Bueno. Joanna era bastante tierna cuando era un bebé. Era un empate entre los tres.

Él acarició una de las orejas puntiagudas de Amanda.─ Estúpido vulcano. ─musitó Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudoes!!! De alguna manera me hacen sentir bien...aunque como siempre digo la historia no es mía...simplemente lo hago por el placer de compartir una historia tan linda!!
> 
> Si hay algún error,lo siento.


	4. Visitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El original :http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688.

─ No estoy gordo, ¿verdad?─Jim preguntó a Huesos mientras se sentaba a su lado en una banca en el parque. Los bebés estaban en uno de esos cochecitos dobles.

Huesos lo miro críticamente.─ No utilizaría la palabra gordo.─

Jim frunció el ceño. ─ ¿Y qué palabra utilizarías?─

─ Jim, recién tuviste dos bebés.─

Jim suspiró. ─Y esas son palabras que jamás espere escuchar. En serio, ¿por qué estas cosas siguen pasándome a mí?─

─ No tengo idea.─

Era un día soleado y hermoso. Ni demasiado caluroso, ni demasiado frío. Ninguna nube en el cielo. Tampoco neblina. En pocas palabras, un día raro para San Francisco.

Él la notó a la distancia e inmediatamente sonrió. ─Aquí viene.─

Huesos miró cubriendo sus ojos del brillo del sol con su mano.

─ Oh Dios mío.─  Nyota Uhura afirmó tan pronto como vio a los bebés. ─ Ellos son tan…oh Dios.─

Jim se paró al tiempo que ella se lanzaba a sus brazos, abrazándolo muy fuerte.

─ ¡Capitán!─

Él rió.─ Ya no soy tu capitán.─

Ella negó con la cabeza.─ Tú siempre serás mi capitán.─  Ella abrazó a Huesos.─  Leonard, te ves maravilloso.─

─ Es bueno verte, Nyota.─ Le respondió Huesos.

─ Dame a uno de los bebés.─  Ella se inclinó y recogió Amanda, así que Jim hizo lo mismo y levantó a Christopher. Ambos se sentaron lado a lado en la banca.

─ Iré a traer algo-algo de café, ─ dijo Huesos. ─ ¿Ustedes quieren?─  

Nyota asintió. ─ Con azúcar y sin crema.─

─ Sí, Huesos. Gracias.─

Ambos vieron cómo él se retiraba.

─ No tenía que irse.─  dijo ella suavemente.

─ Probablemente necesita un descanso. Está tanto tiempo como yo alrededor de los bebés. Él ha sido fantástico.─

─ Son mucho más que adorables, Jim. Hiciste un gran trabajo.─

Él se sonrió. ─Eso creo.─

Ella lo miró igualmente con una sonrisa. ─Sigue siendo raro, ¿eh?─

─Sí.─

─ ¿Cómo estás? Con todo esto. Quiero decir… ¿piensas mucho en lo que pasó?─

El negó con la cabeza.─  Ni siquiera me acuerdo de la mayor parte de aquello. Unos cuantos fragmentos de recuerdos, creo. Pero nada significativo. Supongo que tengo suerte en ese sentido.─

─ Me alegro. Estaba muy preocupada de que te causara más daño.─  Ella hizo brincar suavemente a Amanda sobre sus rodillas.─ Sabes, puedes preguntarme.─

─ ¿Preguntar qué?─

─ Si he escuchado de él.─

─ Todo eso es parte de una vida a la que no pertenezco más.─

─ Bueno. De todas maneras, no lo he hecho. Él se alejó de todos nosotros.─ Ella suspiró. ─ Le mandé un mensaje una vez o al menos lo intenté. Pero si es que alguna vez lo recibió, no se molestó en contestarme.─

Él ignoró el dolor en su corazón, como siempre lo hacía. Christopher estrujo su cara. ─ ¿No estás hambriento, verdad? ¿Otra vez?─  El rio y miró a Nyota. ─ Voy a enseñar en la Academia.─

─ Profesor Kirk, ¿eh?─

─ Sí.─ sonrió él ampliamente. ─ Más respeto.─

─ Si necesitas más ayuda cuidándolos o lo que sea, estoy disponible.─

─  ¿Cuándo partes?─ le preguntó, ignorando el vacío dolor de no regresar al espacio también. Su vida era distinta ahora, se recordó a si mismo.

─  No por un par de meses. No será lo mismo sin ti. Y Leonard. Y - ─

Él asintió. ─ Aunque, Sulu será un buen capitán. Se lo merece.─

─ Escuche que iban a promoverte.─

─ Sí, mencionaron algo de eso. Pero, no estoy seguro de que vaya a aceptarlo porque seguramente significaría más trabajo para mí y no quiero pasar tanto tiempo lejos de los niños.

Él metió la mano en un bolso y le alcanzó una botella. ─ ¿Quieres alimentarla?─

Ella sonrió muy contenta.─ ¿Puedo? ─

─ Claro.─  Él saco otra para Christopher.

─ No puedo creer que se esté perdiendo de esto. Respeto tu decisión de no decirle, Jim, es solo que…él debería estar aquí.─

─ Debería, sí.─ Jim reconoció. ─ Pero no lo está.─

Huesos apareció sujetando una bandeja con sus cafés.

─ Eres un salvavidas, Huesos.─  Tomó un trago largo y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

Huesos se sentó. ─ Escucha, tengo que advertirte.─

Jim frunció el ceño. ¿Advertirme?─

─ Me encontré con alguien cuando estaba ordenando el café. Y creo que- ─

Una sombra apareció cubriendo la banca y Jim alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los oscuros ojos del padre de Spock.

Jim cuidadosamente mantuvo su rostro con una expresión neutra. Un truco que había aprendido de Spock. ─Buenas tardes, Sarek.─

Sarek observó primero a Jim y después a los dos bebés. Primero a Christopher y luego a Amanda.

─ ¿Estos-Estos niños son tuyos?─ Sarek dirigió la pregunta a Nyota. No era de sorprenderse, por supuesto.

─ No, Sarek.─  Respondió ella, de manera un tanto brusca.

─  Entonces- ─ Él observó más decididamente a Jim. ─¿Son tuyos?─

Jim asintió. ─Correcto.─

─ Tienen sangre vulcana.─

─ Sip.─

─ Ahora, escuche- ─Huesos empezó a decir, pero se quedó en silencio cuando Sarek lo miró brevemente.

─ Son de mi hijo, ¿verdad?─ Sarek preguntó suavemente.

Jim quería mentir, de veras. Él quería.─  No sabía que estabas en San Francisco.─  Respondió en su lugar.

─ Es solo brevemente por una conferencia. Cuando vi al Dr.McCoy y me indicó que estaba contigo, pensé que podría pasar a saludarte antes de regresar a mi hotel. Sarek inclinó su cabeza a un lado. ─ No respondiste mi pregunta.─

─ Spock fue el donante de esperma, sí.─ Dijo Jim finalmente.─ Pero usted sabe bien que Spock y yo ya no estamos juntos.─

─ No se lo dijiste.─

Jim ni siquiera se alteró ante el rastro de acusación en el tono de Sarek.─ No lo hice. No es de su incumbencia.─

─ Ciertamente, sus hijos serían de su incumbencia.─

Él se encogió de hombros. ─ Tendremos que diferir en eso.─

Sarek se tensó. ─ ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?─ preguntó después de un momento.

─ Christopher y Amanda.─

Sarek parpadeó.─ Ya- ya veo.─

Jim se sintió mal por Sarek. Él no pidió estar en esta….situación incómoda. Y ellos eran sus nietos. Pero sabía que no había manera de mantenerlos en secreto de Spock ahora. Sarek le diría a su hijo.

─ ¿Quieres cargarlo?─  Ofreció Jim.

Sarek parecía un poco sorprendido pero asintió.─  Gracias.─  Levantó a Christopher y lo sostuvo muy cerca. ─ Han pasado muchos años desde que sostuve a un bebé.─ El miró a Jim.

─ Tienen sus orejas.─

Jim sonrió. ─ Lo sé.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir esta historia y por los kudoes.
> 
> Disculpen cualquier error


	5. Sarek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por cualquier error y gracias por los kudoes.

Jim no había sabido como rechazar a Sarek, cuando este le había pedido cenar juntos en su hotel. Él dejó a Amanda y a Christopher con Huesos y Nyota, quienes querían pasar más tiempo con los bebés, y regresó al Hotel donde Sarek se estaba quedando.

Incluso antes de la fallida relación con el hijo de Sarek, Jim no había tenido exactamente la relación más cercana con el vulcano. Ambos no tenían problemas llevándose bien exactamente, pero Jim siempre pensó que Sarek no podía evitar el juzgarlo en su habilidad de comportarse lógicamente y, por supuesto, él siempre fallaba en ese aspecto.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Jim, una vez lo había escuchado expresar su decepción hacia Spock debido a que había terminado su relación con Nyota Uhura, una mujer que podía darle hijos a Spock, en favor de Jim, que no podía. ¿No era eso irónico?

─ ¿Gustarías de un coctel?─  le preguntó a Jim después de que habían sido ubicados en un  restaurante cerca del hotel de Sarek, el cual servía carne y platos vegetarianos. – Yo invito, por supuesto.─

─ No tiene que hacerlo.─

─ Deseo hacerlo. Sé que los humanos disfrutan degustar alcohol así que si deseas tomar algo no me ofenderé.─

Honestamente, el cenar con Sarek haría que cualquiera quisiera tomar una bebida, pensó Jim. Se esforzó por mostrarle una sonrisa.─  Sí, tal vez un vaso de vino.─

─ Lo que tú desees.─

El mesero se acercó y Jim ordenó vino tinto mientras que Sarek pidió té caliente. Claro.

Después de que ordenaran su cena, Sarek tomó un sorbo de su té.─  No es mi intención el ser poco delicado, James, sin embargo, no puedo evitar el sentirme confundido al pensar en el cómo tú, un hombre, consiguió tener a los gemelos con Spock. ¿Utilizaron un vientre de alquiler?─

─ No.─  dijo Jim tomando un fortificante trago de su vino. ─ Fui secuestrado por varias semanas. No me acuerdo mucho de aquello, afortunadamente, pero cuando fui rescatado, durante un exámen se descubrió que ellos habían hecho….ciertos experimentos conmigo. Incluido el añadir un útero.─  Él hizo una mueca al recordar cuando Huesos se lo había dicho.

Sarek apenas pudo parar el rápido parpadeo de sus ojos. ─ Ya veo. Spock no me informó de esto.─

Jim levantó la copa contra sus labios. ─ No se lo dije.─

─ ¿No lo hiciste?─

─ Fue…..un tiempo extraño para los dos. Y honestamente, no pensé que alguna vez podría quedar embarazado.─

─ Imagino que no. Y cuando te enteraste de eso, no se lo informaste a Spock. ─

─ Yo ya sabía que él estaba planeando ir a Nuevo Vulcano. No iba a mantenerlo conmigo solo por decírselo.─  Él suspiró.─  Sé que no lo aprueba.─

─ Me hubiera gustado que se lo hubieses informado, sí. Dada las circunstancias, no puedo culpar enteramente tu decisión, sin embargo, desearía que hubieras escogido algo distinto.─

─ ¿Se lo dirás, verdad?

Sarek asintió.─  No puedo ocultar algo así de él. Me disculpo por tener que alterar la vida que estás viviendo.─

El mesero llegó con su comida.

─ ¿Cómo está él?─  pregunto Jim. Finalmente. Esa pregunta había estado rondando su mente.

─ No lo veo muy a menudo.─ admitió Sarek.─ Pasa mucho de su tiempo en meditación y preparación para el Kolinahr.─

Jim dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.─  Así que él realmente está haciendo eso.─

─ Sí. ¿No lo sabias? ─

─ El Almirante Hough me dijo que eso era lo que Spock planeaba hacer cuando renunció a su puesto. Él realmente no lo discutió conmigo. Solo me dejó saber que iría a Nuevo Vulcano y no quería continuar siendo parte de la Flota Estelar.─

─ Spock ha estado considerando la purga de sus emociones desde que era joven. No deberías pensar que fue un reflejo hacia ti. ─

─ Cierto.─  Jim sonrió sarcásticamente.─  Tuvo todo que ver conmigo, pero está bien, ya lo he superado.─

Sarek lo estudio cuidadosamente.─ ¿Lo hiciste?─

─ Estoy acostumbrado al abandono, Sarek. Tuve que hacerlo. Spock solo es uno en una larga línea.

*********************

─ Así que, ¿qué tan  incómodo fue?─  Huesos le preguntó el minuto que entró al apartamento.

Jim tomó a Amanda de los brazos de Huesos. ─ ¿Cómo está mi nena? Tan mal como te podrías imaginar.─

─ ¿Té o algo, Jim?─

─ Sí, gracias, Huesos. Pero hazlo helado.─

Él se sentó al lado de Nyota, quien estaba sosteniendo a Christopher. Él le sonrió.─ Debes estar lista para irte a casa.─

─ Me ha encantado estar aquí.─  Le dijo.─ Lo siento, Jim.─

─ Lo que está hecho, está hecho.─

─ Ahora lo odio─ dijo apretando los labios.

─ No lo hagas. Yo no lo odio. No puedo. Nunca lo odiaré.─

Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando con unas pizcas de agua.─  Y eso hace que lo odie aún más. Él te lastimó.─

─ Ny,─  suspiro él

─ Lo sé.─  dijo con el labio inferior temblándole.─ Aún lo odio.─

Jim tocó su mejilla. ─ Está bien. Soy un chico grande.─

─ Sí, está bien.─  Ella le sonrió a Christopher. ─ Ustedes sí que hicieron hermosos hijos.─

Jim sonrió a su princesa. ─ Claro que lo hicimos.─

Ahora tenía que prepararse así mismo para la llegada de Spock. Esperaba estar listo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguien esta por llegar..chan chan chaaaaan. Gracias por leerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	6. Los hijos de Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo!!! gracias por seguir leyendo... todo el credito a IvanW

Spock no había esperado que la puerta fuera abierta por Nyota. De hecho, no fue sino después de diez punto tres segundos que pudo articular alguna palabra.

─ Teniente.─

─ Es comandante ahora,─  dijo ella fríamente. Sostuvo la puerta del apartamento abierta ampliamente permitiendo a Spock la entrada.

─ ¿Dónde está él?─

─ Saldrá en un minuto.─

Spock miró alrededor del amplio apartamento. No tenía ningún toque personal ni de Jim o Leonard McCoy que pudiese notar. Estaba sin vida y no era particularmente muy acogedor. Si bien había sido parte de la experiencia de Spock que Jim no era alguien que apreciara el desorden, había esperado alguna indicación de que su ex─ capitán ocupaba ese espacio. No había ninguna.

─ No esperaba tu presencia.─

─ Jim es mi amigo. Lo he estado ayudando cuando puedo.─ Ella se encogió de hombros.

─ ¿Estabas al tanto de la existencia de los niños?─  Eso de alguna manera parecía una traición; el que Nyota mantuviera una información importante de él. No era lo que él hubiese esperado de ella.

─ Lo sabía, sí.─ Ella frunció sus labios. ─ Sabía que estaba embarazado.─

─ Y aun así, ¿no consideraste importante el que yo encontrará la información pertinente?─

─ Para ser honestos, al principio pensé que él debería habértelo dicho. Pero con esa opinión también pensé que dependía de él el hacerlo y no de mí. ¿Después?, ─Ella sacudió su cabeza.─  Cuando te fuiste para ir a nuevo Vulcano para realizar el Kolinahr, pensé que tal vez era mejor que tú no lo supieras.─

─ Kolinahr o no, hubiera querido saber de la existencia de mi descendencia.─

─  Mira, Spock— ─

─ Ny, está bien, yo lo atiendo.─ Jim había salido, aparentemente de ningún lado. No había hecho ningún ruido antes de hablar.

Spock se sintió desequilibrado.

Jim la miró y sonrió en su dirección. ─ ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?─

Ella asintió.─ Estaré ahí, si me necesitas.─ Ella apuntó con un gesto de su hombro y después desapareció por un pasillo corto. Spock escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

Jim usaba jeans y una polera, lo cual igualmente le volvió a dar esa sensación de desequilibrio habiéndose acostumbrado a Jim en su uniforme de capitán. Se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco más largo de lo que usualmente la norma les permitía y había manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos, como también un día o dos de barba en su quijada. Él todavía seguía siendo el humano más atractivo que Spock había visto.

─ ¿Quieres sentarte?─ Jim apuntó a la pequeña mesa del comedor.

Lo que Spock quería era ver a sus hijos, pero, no obstante, tomó la ofrecida silla.

─ ¿Dónde están?─ preguntó, con una especie de demanda temerosa, cuando Jim se acomodó enfrente de Spock.

─ En uno de los cuartos con Huesos y Nyota. Los traeré pronto.─

─ ¿Estás con el Dr McCoy?─  No que importara si Jim lo estuviera. Las relaciones de Jim eran su propio asunto. Todo lo que importaba era cómo afectaba esto a los hijos de Spock.

Pero Jim no respondió y en su lugar dijo, ─ Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas preguntas.─

─ Ciertamente. La primera es por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas llevando un hijo mío o en todo caso, hijos.─

─ Admito que debí haberlo mencionado.─

─ ¿Mencionado?─ Él trato de mantener la ferocidad fuera de su tono─no era su intención hacer de esto un conflicto─ sin embargo, sospechó por el gesto de Jim que había fallado.

─ Tú dejaste bastante claro que no querías ninguna parte de mí. Ninguna parte de nosotros.─

─ No puedes pretender que creíste que yo no hubiera deseado saber de tu embarazo.─

Jim negó con la cabeza.─ No sé lo que pensaba. No estaba… tenía mis dudas incluso de que si tú eras su padre hasta que nacieron.─

Spock mantuvo su máscara en lugar. ─ ¿Fuiste infiel?─

─ No intencionalmente. Pero no podía estar seguro de que aquellos que habían implantado el útero no habían implantado al niño ─ dijo Jim suavemente. ─ No compartí esas dudas con nadie. Ni siquiera con Huesos. Quería que fueran tuyos. Lo hubiera forzado si hubiese podido. No fue hasta que los gemelos nacieron que estuve seguro que eran verdaderamente tuyos. Y entonces— ─

─ Deliberadamente los mantuviste en secreto de mí. ─

─ Sí, lo hice.─  Jim suspiró.─ Eso estuvo mal de mi parte. Pero yo estaba— No sabía lo que estaba haciendo con todo. Tú querías un camino diferente que no me incluía y decidí que probablemente no querías incluirlos a ellos.─

─ Tomaste esa decisión por mi sin siquiera discutirlo conmigo.─

─ Si.─

─ Si mi padre no hubiera descubierto su existencia, nunca me lo hubieras dicho.─

Jim hizo un gesto y alejó la mirada.─  Tal vez no. Realmente no lo sé. No puedo predecir el futuro. Pero ahora sabes de ellos.─  Él se relamió los labios y se paró. ─ ¿Quieres verlos?─

─ Si.─

─ Ok─

Jim se alejó por uno de los pasillos, y Spock se forzó a sí mismo a aflojar sus puños puesto que los tenía apretados. Su ritmo cardiaco se había incrementado en el minuto que vio a Jim, y ahora que iba a conocer a sus hijos, el ritmo había incrementado aún más.

Jim reapareció con un cochecito doble, en el cual estaban los bebés. Ambos no tenían mucho cabello, notó Spock, con solo un pequeña parte de cabello oscuro en la corona y en la parte de atrás de sus cabezas. Sus ojos eran igual de oscuros a los de Spock. Sus cejas eran humanas, pero sus orejas eran definitivamente puntiagudas como las de él.

─ Esta es Amanda.─ dijo Jim suavemente, apuntando a la bebé usando un vestido amarillo color sol. ─ Y este es Christopher.─  El niño usaba unos pequeños jeans y una camisa azul a cuadros.

Spock observó que los bebés estaban contemplando muy atentamente a Jim, difícilmente notando la presencia de Spock para nada. Percibió que tanto el doctor como Nyota habían salido del cuarto, McCoy se apoyó contra la pared, cruzando los brazos enfrente de él, conteniendo apenas su hostilidad.

Jim se inclinó y recogió a Amanda, después dio la vuelta hacia Spock. ─ Aquí está tu hija, ─ dijo Jim suavemente.

Spock no estaba temblando, claro, cuando levanto a su pequeña hija en sus brazos. Acarició con su pulgar la punta de su pequeña oreja izquierda.

─ Yo solo voy a— ─ Jim se hizo a un costado y camino alrededor del cochecito.─ Voy a darte un poco de privacidad.─

Spock miró a esos familiares ojos azules pero ellos estaban cerrados, sin expresión, casi fríos. Sin duda reflejaban los suyos. Jim asintió y se fue. Un momento después Spock escuchó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse mientras una vez más contemplaba a su hija.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen los errores y gracias por los kudoes!! no se olviden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido pero por fa sean amables y no es necesario que sean miembros para dejar comentarios


	7. ¿Qué pasó?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo!! Gracias por seguir con la historia y no se olviden que esta es solo una traducción

─ ¿Nos estamos escondiendo?─

Jim alzó la mirada desde la banca en el parque en el que se estaba sentando cuando Huesos se acercó. Era la misma en la que se había sentado cuando Sarek se aproximó a ellos hace unos pocos días atrás.

─Nah. Supuse que él no me necesitaba ahí mientras los conocía.─

Huesos se sentó a su lado. –Cuéntame otra historia porque te aseguro que esa no te la cree nadie.─

Jim suspiró. ─ Es difícil, ¿está bien?─ Él bajo su voz. ─Es difícil.─

─Ya sé que lo es. Te estas manteniendo bastante bien, considerándolo. Parte de mi esperaba que te pusieras de rodilla aferrándote a su pantalón suplicándole que volviera contigo o algo así.─

Jim desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada. ─No lo hiciste.─

Huesos sonrió.─ No. Estoy contento de que no vayas a hacer eso. Él no se lo merece.─

─Ambos cometimos errores. Debí haberle dicho de los bebés.─

─Estabas protegiendo tu corazón.─

─Mira donde me llevo eso. Creo que tendré que pensar en algo.─

─¿Algo?─

Jim cogió el dobladillo de su polera. ─Custodia. Al menos mientras ellos sean pequeños como ahora, no tendremos que preocuparnos por la escuela o lo que sea. Pero él vive en Nuevo Vulcano y yo vivo aquí. No lo sé. Tal vez él los pueda tener 6 meses y yo seis meses.─

Hueso lo miró por un largo tiempo. ─ ¿Eso funcionará para ti?─

─No. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Él tiene derecho a verlos. ─ Jim codeó a Huesos en el hombro.─ Tú de todas las personas debería pensar así. ¿Qué se sentía que tu ex mantuviera a Joana alejada de ti?─

─De lo peor.─ Admitió Huesos.

─Sí. No le puedo hacer eso a Spock. Puede que no me ame, pero yo lo amo. Me olvide de eso por un tiempo.─

Huesos poso la mano sobre su regazo.─ No lo olvidaste. Simplemente él lo hizo difícil para ti.─

─Tal vez. De todas maneras, no voy a pelear con él. Al menos no por poder ver a los niños. Pero, ¿llevárselos completamente? Eso sí es otra cosa.─

─Ni siquiera Spock sería tan idiota.─

Jim asintió. ─Espero que no. No quiero pelear con él.─

Huesos se giró un poco para poder ver a Jim a la cara. Nunca me dijiste exactamente qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. Sé que no te gusta hablar sobre eso.─

─Todo eso parece tan lejano ahora, Huesos. Cuando regresé del cautiverio era diferente. Antes de eso hablamos de _vincularnos_. ¿Sabes esa cosa vulcana?─

─Sí.─                                

─Yo no estaba muy seguro sobre eso. Lo admito. Ya había tenido a personas jugando con mi mente antes.─ Jim movió su cabeza.─ Él sabía que tenía mis dudas. Yo pensé que lo estábamos tratando de sobrellevar.─

─ ¿Y después?─

─Regresé del cautiverio. Admití que tenía más dudas al respecto porque ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que ellos me había hecho. Se metieron con mi cerebro. No quería que eso le manchara. Todavía no se todo lo que hicieron, Huesos. Quiero decir, sí, me han examinado pero a veces solo… No me siento bien.─

Huesos frunció el sueño. ─No me dijiste eso. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?─

─No quiero que tu o alguien más se vuelva loco al respecto. Fue entonces que Spock empezó a alejarse de mí. Seguíamos teniendo sexo. Obviamente. Pero realmente no pasábamos más tiempo juntos de otra manera y él dejo de mencionar el _vincularnos_ completamente. Lo siguiente que supe fue que el Almirantazgo me decía que él estaba renunciando y yendo a Nuevo Vulcano. Fue como si alguien me pateara justo en el pecho, Huesos.─

─Dios sabe que nunca lograré entender bien tu fascinación por el duende, pero no sé, Jim, tal vez deberías hablar con él sobre todo esto.

─Es demasiado tarde. Hay demasiado dolor. Dudó que él me perdone alguna vez por haber mantenido a los bebés lejos de él  y no sé si yo pueda perdonarlo por simplemente…haberse rendido conmigo. ─Jim se paró. ─Yo no practico el romance. Nunca lo hice. Y me acuerdo del por  qué. Nunca funciona para mí. ¿Regresarás conmigo?

Huesos asintió.─ Sí, sí. Esperemos que no se haya escapado con ellos y Uhura.─

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron enormemente.─ ¿Crees que lo hizo?

─Estoy bromeando, Jim. Solo es una broma.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen por los errores y gracias por los kudoes!! me dan muchas ganas de seguir adelante


	8. Un arreglo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nuevo capítulo...todo el crédito a IvanW

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Spock no estaba del todo sorprendido de ver a Jim entrar seguido de su siempre presente compañero, el Dr. McCoy. Era ilógico el sentir celos todavía y aun así Spock lo hacía.

Él estaba sosteniendo a su hijo, Christopher, en brazos. Previamente había pasado mucho tiempo sosteniendo a Amanda pero cuando ella se durmió, Spock la había puesto en su cuna mientras levantaba al niño.

Nunca había imaginado que tendría un hijo, mucho menos dos. Le habían dicho que posiblemente era estéril. Durante su relativamente breve tiempo con Nyota ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Una vez que había escogido estar con Jim, esa posibilidad se había perdido completamente. Y aún así…

Él sostenía a su hijo. Mientras su hija dormía a su lado.

Spock no sabía exactamente como los alienígenas lo hicieron posible y no le gustaba pensar para nada el que hubieran interferido con la biología de Jim. Pero al mirar a sus hijos quienes más que definitivamente habían sido creados por los dos, Spock solo podía estar contento por su existencia.

─¿Chicos podrían darnos un momento?─ Jim preguntó a Nyota y al doctor.

Nyota se paró. –Leonard, ¿por qué tú y yo no salimos  y tomamos un café?─

─JIm, ¿estás seguro?─ Le pregunto el doctor.

─Estoy seguro. Estaremos bien.─

JIm esperó a que Nyota y McCoy dejaran el apartamento y después fue a sentarse en la silla al lado del sofá, donde se sentaba Spock sosteniendo a Christopher. Él sonrió.

─Son hermosos, ¿no lo crees?─

─Sí.─ dijo Spock suavemente. ─Extraordinarios en todo sentido.─

─Me gusta que tengan tus orejas.─

Spock alzó la mirada de su estudio de las orejas de su hijo para contemplar al padre de Christopher. ─¿El embarazo fue difícil?─

─Bueno, tomo un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse. No es algo que alguna vez esperara. Al principio tenía muchas nauseas por las mañanas.─

A Spock le hubiera gustado ver a Jim creciendo con un hijo en el vientre y todavía no podía entender el por qué.

─Esto— Ah— no puede pasar otra vez. Hice que lo removieran.─

Spock asintió. ─Ya veo.─

Jim se contrajo de dolor y se froto las sienes.

─ ¿Tienes dolor?─               

─He estado teniendo dolores de cabeza. Muchos.─

─ ¿Tú y el Dr. McCoy están juntos?─

─ ¿Huesos? ¿Te refieres a ser pareja?─Jim rió un poco. ─No. No somos así. Nunca hemos sido así.─

─Ya veo.─

─Mira,uhm . Cualquier cosa que pasara antes cuando no te dije, lo siento, y yo sé que no puedo compensarte por eso, pero me alegra de que lo sepas ahora. Y me imaginó que también podemos compartir custodia de ellos. Así que supongo que lo que estoy tratando de sugerir es seis meses en la Tierra conmigo, aquí; y seis meses en Nuevo Vulcano contigo.

Spock acarició la punta de la oreja de su hijo gentilmente.─ Solo son un cuarto vulcanos. Preferiría que ellos no tuvieran que enfrentar ningún tipo de prejuicio que pueda ser muy fuerte contra ellos.─

─ ¿Ellos seguirían siendo rechazados? ¿Con tu raza al borde de la extensión?─

─Yo lo sigo siendo, incluso ahora.─ Spock sostuvo la mano de Christopher. ─Yo me mudare a San Francisco y podemos compartir su custodia aquí.─

─ ¿Harías eso?─

─Aunque me encuentro perturbado por el hecho de que los hayas mantenido en secreto, nunca buscaría arrebatarlos de ti. Vivir aquí parece la mejor solución. No es como si no lo hubiera hecho previamente. ─Él se encontró con la mirada de JIm otra vez, pero esos ojos azules estaban indescifrables. ─Ya he estado haciendo averiguaciones y encontré que hay un apartamento adecuado disponible en este edificio en el piso directamente debajo.─

─Wow. Yo —Yo no sé qué decir Spock.─

Spock inclinó su cabeza. ─Esa sería una primera vez.─

Jim sonrió un poco.─ ¿Quieres un poco de té?─

─Eso sería agradable.─

Jim se levantó y fue a la cocina. Spock se paró y llevo al niño con él para mirar a Jim moverse alrededor de la cocina.

─Escuche que estarás enseñando en la academia.─

Jim asintió.─ Sí. Supuse que eso tendría mucho sentido y ellos estaban bastante abiertos a l respecto.─

─ ¿Estarás satisfecho con ello?─

─Tendré que estarlo. Los niños tienen que estar primero….incluso sobre el espacio. ─Jim lo miró de reojo.─ ¿Qué hay de ti?¿Continuarás en tu búsqueda del Kolinahr?─

─No en este momento. Muchas cosas en mi vida ahora me impiden que sea exitoso. Mi camino será distinto ahora.─

Jim levantó la taza de té que recién había hecho en sus manos y estas temblaron violentamente, derramando el té en el mostrador. ─Maldición.─ Él puso la taza sobre el mostrador.─ Lo siento. Rayos. No sé qué fue eso.─

─Jim, mírame.─

Jim lo hizo. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus pupilas estaban dilatas.

─ ¿Tu dolor de cabeza ha empeorado?─

Jim asintió. ─Realmente duele mucho.─

─Si quieres recostarte, yo cuidare a los niños.─

Jim se mordió el labio. ─ ¿Estás seguro? Digo tu recién llegaste y— ─

─Estoy seguro. Cuando el Dr. McCoy regrese lo mandare por ti. Me gustaría que tú te cuidaras.─

─ ¿Sabes cómo cambiar pañales y alimentarlos?─

Spock asintió. ─Nyota me asistió. Además, lo investigue previo a mi llegada.─

Jim sonrió al escuchar eso. ─Oh, bueno, Señor Spock, si lo investigo.─

Spock levantó una ceja.─ Te aseguro que soy muy capaz.─

─Ok. Mi cabeza duele demasiado como para discutirlo. ─Él  hizo un gesto hacia el té. ─Siento haberlo derramado.─

─No hubo ninguna consecuencia.─

Por un momento ellos simplemente se miraron el uno al otro y Spock casi tomo un paso hacia Jim, pero entonces Jim dejó de mirarlo con un ligero asentimiento, luego dejo la cocina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo. Se agradecen los kudoes y comentarios.  
> Buena nueva: tengo autorización para traducir tres historias más y entre ellas esta una con tintes navideños...jujuju  
> Espero que los que leen las traducciones, se pongan tan felices como yo :)


	9. Verde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a translation...Credits to IvanW. Solo es una traduccion...creditos a IvanW

─Jim, ¿estás seguro de esto?─ Huesos le pregunto a Jim por cuarta vez esa mañana.

─Sí, estoy seguro. Spock se mudó aquí exactamente por esta razón.─

─No me gusta esto.─

─A ti no te gusta nada, Huesos. Son sus niños también. Y yo…Yo odio pelear con Spock. Duele. Duele muchísimo.─

Estaban empujando a los bebés en sus cochecitos por el corredor hacia el apartamento nuevo de Spock.

─No me gusta la manera en la que sigue lastimándote así. Era  bastante malo cuando él estaba en Nuevo Vulcano pero ahora él va a estar justo aquí y tú vas a tener que verlo cada maldito día.─

Jim entendía el punto de Huesos, pero la verdad era que parte de él estaba contento de que Spock estuviera cerca. Si no podía estar con Spock, lo cual Spock había dejado bastante claro, entonces al menos Spock sería parte de su vida. Tal vez eso lo hacía ver patético. Pero por meses, Jim no estuvo seguro que podría ver a Spock otra vez.

Él se detuvo en la puerta del hogar de Spock y estaba a punto de tocar cuando fue golpeado por una ola de mareo. Jim trato de respirar y se inclinó contra la puerta.

─ ¿Jim?─Huesos trato de tocarlo─ ¿Qué pasa?─

─Solo –solo es un dolor de cabeza. ─Jim parpadeó exhalo un poco y se enderezo. Le sonrió a Huesos ─Estoy bien.─

─ ¿Otro dolor de cabeza? ¿Cuántos ya son?─

─No lo sé, Huesos. Solo es un dolor de cabeza.─

La puerta se abrió y Spock estaba parado en el otro lado. ─ Jim, Doctor. Pasen.─

Jim ofreció a Spock su más brillante sonrisa mientras empujaba los cochecitos dentro del apartamento de Spock. Él lo miró con los ojos entre cerrados con lo que Jim diría era sospecha.

─Jim, ¿te encuentras bien?─ Spock preguntó francamente.

Qué poco por su deslumbrante sonrisa. Jim movió sus dedos hacia su cabeza

─ ¿Otro dolor de cabeza?─

─Dios, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?─ Jim se giró y miró a los bebés. ─Aquí están. Traje pañales, paños─ ─

─He adquirido pañales, de tela, por supuesto, como también algunas ropas adicionales para ellos. También he adquirido muebles para niños, botellas y fórmula.─ Spock declaró─ No tenía sentido que tu continuaras moviendo tus cosas de un lado para otro entre nuestros apartamentos.─

─Oh.─ Jim se relamió los labios. ─Sí, Ok. ─Él recogió el bolso que había empacado para los bebés. Se lo entrego a Huesos. ─Uhm. Ellos tienen estas pequeñas sonajeras que les gustan. ¿Quieres que─? ─

─Los vi en tu apartamento y adquirí sonajeras similares para que ellos las tengan aquí.─

Jim sonrió.─ Bueno, ha pensado en todo, entonces. ¿No es así, Señor Spock?─

─Traté de anticipar lo que los niños necesitarían.─

─Bueno, si estás seguro de que puedes manejarlo por ti mismo.─

─Puedo. ─Spock asintió, luciendo bastante fresco y calmado.─ Mi padre vendrá después también. Jim, estará bien. Si hay algún problema, te contactaré inmediatamente.─

─Sí, sí. Estas en lo cierto. Lo siento, Spock.─ Jim se giró y miro Huesos. –Bueno, Huesos. Desaparezcamos de la vista de Spock.─

Dió un paso y fue golpeado por un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Jim trató de respirar y empezó a desfallecer cuando dos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron de pie.─

─Jim.─ Spock estaba frunciendo el ceño. Bueno tanto como él podía hacerlo. ─ ¿Estas bien?─

─Sí. Sí. Solo…eso realmente dolió. Esta mejor ahora.─

─ ¿Tu cabeza?─

─Aja, la parte de atrás.─

─Deje mi tricorder arriba, Jim. Y ahí es a donde tú iras ahora─ dijo Huesos duramente. ─No me gustan estos dolores de cabeza.─

─A mí tampoco.─ La mano de Spock se movió a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Jim, donde tocó la corona delicadamente. ─ ¿Duele al tocar esta área?─

─No realmente.─ Le dio una palmada al brazo de Spock. ─Estoy bien. Y ahora, realmente, te dejaré solo. Sé que estas ansioso de hacer establecer alguna conexión con los bebés.

─Los vulcanos no se sienten ansiosos.─

─Claro que no.─ Jim se encontró con Huesos en la puerta. ─Nos vemos después.─

Dejó el departamento de Spock, sintiéndose un poco inestable por estar sin los niños. Él sabía que Spock los cuidaría, probablemente mejor que él, si llegara a reducirse a eso, pero ya los extrañaba y recién los había dejado. Estúpido.

─ ¿Estas bien, Jim?─ Huesos preguntó mientras se acercaban al elevador para regresar a su apartamento.─ ¿Sigue doliendo?─

─Casi ya no lo siento Solo, ya sabes, me siento un poco triste.─

Huesos asintió.─ No es de extrañarse.─

De regreso en su apartamento Huesos paso el tricorder sobre Jim.─ Todo parece normal.─

─Bien.─

─Parece. Eso no significa que lo este.─

Jim movió la cabeza. ─Te preocupas demasiado.─

─Tal vez.─ Huesos le asestó con un hypo.─ Para tu cabeza.─

JIm se frotó ese lugar de su cuello. ─Gracias, creo.─

─Tal vez me debería quedar en casa.─

─No seas ridículo. Sal a tu cita, Huesos. Estoy bien. Probablemente, hare algo de trabajo, tomaré una siesta. Lo que sea. Estoy bien.─

─Si estás seguro.─

Jim sonrió. ─Lo estoy. Vete.─

Después de que Huesos se retiró. Jim decidió que estaba más cansado de lo que esperaba, así que se fue a acostar. Se durmió tan pronto como su cabeza toco la almohada. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que habían pasado tres horas. Fue al baño y miró al espejo. Parpadeó rápidamente. Sus ojos eran verdes. No solo los irises pero todo el ojo, la parte blanca y todo.

─ ¿Qué rayos?─ Jim respiró.

Él cerró sus ojos y los abrió nuevamente. Eran azules otra vez y lo blanco era blanco. Él repitió el movimiento varias veces pero cada vez sus ojos eran normales.

Jim inhaló, exhaló. Inhaló, exhaló.

Tal vez estaba perdiendo la cabeza. ¿Restos de un recuerdo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer


	10. El despertar de una intuición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el CRÉDITO A IVANW. Esto es sólo una TRADUCCIÓN.

─La niña tiene diarrea.─ Su padre afirmó en un tono estándar.

Spock lo miro de reojo. ─Estoy al tanto de eso. He tenido que cambiar a Amanda tres veces desde que Jim los dejo.─

─No es extraño en infantes.─

Spock limpió a su hija cuidadosamente. Ella había, al menos, dejado de llorar. Estaba observándolo con unos enormes ojos húmedos y cafés que eran un claro reflejo de los suyos. Sus cejas redondeadas y largas pestañas, sin embargo, le recordaban a Jim. Cómo lo hacían sus mejillas rosadas. Ella tenía una pequeña porción de cabello oscuro y ondulado en su cabeza, pero no era suficiente para cubrir sus muy puntiagudas orejas. Ella era verdaderamente una mezcla de sus dos padres. Él ajusto su pañal y la levantó de la mesa para cambiar, depositándola en los aguardantes  brazos de su abuelo, mientras Spock limpiaba.

─Es una hermosa niña,─ Su padre dijo estudiándola.─ Ambos los son. Tú y James son muy afortunados.─

─Sí─ Spock fue a lavarse las manos después de encargarse del resto de los productos de limpieza.

─Me gustaría hacer una pregunta personal.─

─Muy bien.─ Spock se movió para llenar la caldera y hervir agua para el té.

─Había sido mi creencia, mi entendimiento, que tú alguna vez deseabas a James Kirk como tu pareja de vínculo mental.─

Spock se contrajo. ─Eso es correcto.─

─¿Qué cambio esto?─ Su padre tomó a Amanda con él mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Él dirigió la mirada fijamente abajo hacia Christopher quien jugaba recargado sobre su estómago en su corralito cerca del sofá.

─Alguna vez, nuestras mentes eran bastante compatibles y yo creí que Jim quería el vínculo tanto como yo lo hacía.─ Spock sacó dos tazas y también una tetera para hacer reposar el té.

─¿No lo hizo?─

Spock dudó. No estaba enteramente cómodo discutiendo asuntos personales con nadie, y menos dado que parecía que casi todos a los que conocía estaban en su contra, pero este era su padre. Y él nunca lo había juzgado.

─Él fue secuestrado por una especie que experimentaba con sus prisioneros. Lo mantuvieron secuestrado por tres semanas antes de que fuera posible que lo rescatáramos. Ellos no solo le implantaron el útero y le dieron la habilidad de quedar embarazado, sino que también hicieron manipulaciones mentales y experimentos en su cerebro. Cuando fue devuelto a nosotros, me fusione con él brevemente y nuestra compatibilidad era no existente. De hecho, su mente reaccionó muy agresivamente contrala mía. Se rehusó a buscar alguna ayuda de un sanador mental y se volvió muy resistente a nuestra unión en el vínculo Vulcano. Mientras yo podía entender eso dado  todo lo que había pasado, sentí que era necesario terminar nuestra relación ya que nunca se convertiría en lo que buscaba en una pareja.─

─Ya veo. Eso es desafortunado.─

─Sí.─ Spock trago el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. ─Estaba comprometido emocionalmente y no lo maneje muy bien. Sin decirle a Jim, busqué renunciar a la Flota Estelar e intenté realizar el Kolinahr, pues no creí que podría querer este vínculo con algún otro. El no apreció que hiciera aquello sin discutirlo con él. Por lo que, él escondió su embarazo y el nacimiento de los niños de mí.─

─ ¿Y tú estás seguro que la previa compatibilidad de sus mentes no existe más?─

─No la sentí. Francamente estaba perturbado por la manera en que su mente rechazaba la mía. Era muy…intrusiva. Sentí agresión, temor, disposición de manipular mi propia mente.─

El vertió el agua hirviente sobre las hojas de té.

─Tal vez, con un sanador vulcano su mente podría ser curada y regresada a su estado previo.─ Dijo su padre.

─Tal vez. Pero, el no estaría de acuerdo con eso entonces. Dudo que lo hiciera ahora con lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros.─ Spock trajo la tetera y las tazas de té y las puso en la mesita de centro en frente del sofá.

Su padre lo estudió cuidadosamente.─ ¿Y que es lo que tú quieres, Spock?¿Todavía lo vez con afecto?─

─Nunca habrá otro para mí que él.─ Respondió Spock. ─Yo había creído que…no importa.─

─ ¿Qué?─

─Yo había estado bajo la creencia de que Jim era mi  t’hy’la. Ahora solo puedo pensar que estaba equivocado.─

Su padre arqueó una ceja. ─ ¿Un vínculo t’hy’la con un humano?─

Spock asintió.─ Se sintió así para mí.─

─No tienes experiencia con esos vínculos. ¿Cómo sabrías lo que se siente?─

─No puedo explicarlo, pero sí se sentía como eso. Entonces. Pero después…no.─

─Es un misterio,─ dijo su padre.─ Pero uno que creo que deberías perseguir. Si tú tienes un vínculo t’hy’la con James Kirk sería incorrecto el abandonarlo.─

¿Estaba Spock abandonando su vínculo t’hy’la con Jim? Él había estado seguro que meramente había estado equivocado sobre su aquello. Él no sentía nada de la mente de Jim. Ningún grito de ayuda, ningún deseo. Solo oscuridad y violencia.

Pero si el secuestro había dañado su vínculo con Jim, si aún existiera, y Spock simplemente se alejara, entonces él todavía no tendría derecho a estar con Jim. Darle la espalda al t’hy’la de uno, dañarlo, eso sería imperdonable

Spock se paró. De repente tuvo una inexplicable necesidad de ver a Jim. Era completamente ilógico y aun así.

─Padre, ¿estarías bien con Amanda y Christopher por un período corto?─

Su padre parpadeó pero más allá de eso no mostró reacción alguna.─ Claro.─

─Volveré.─

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerlo :)


	11. Una revelación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento muuuucho. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Me tardé un poco en actualizar. NO se olviden que esta obra le pertenece a IvanW , y YO solo hago la TRADUCCIÓN.

─Jim.─

Él abrió sus ojos y miró a los ojos color café chocolate de Spock. Se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba cuidadosamente sobre el regazo de Spock.

─ ¿Qué?─

─Te encontré en el piso, _ashaya_.─

Jim parpadeó. Debía estar soñando. Spock lo había llamado con un término de cariño que no había usado por meses para referirse a Jim

─Uh, no sé cómo llegue aquí, ─admitió.

Spock frunció el ceño un momento.─ ¿No te acuerdas?─

─Estaba yendo a la cocina por algo de té.─ Spock ayudó a Jim a sentarse. ─Mi cabeza.─

─ ¿Un dolor de cabeza otra vez?─Los dedos de Spock fueron a la cara de Jim.─ ¿Puedo?─

No se habían fusionado mentalmente desde…Jim se mordió el labio.─ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?─

─Sí, ─ dijo Spock, su voz suave como un suspiro.─ Confía en mí.─

Jim asintió. –Ok.─

Estaba seguro que tenía que estar imaginando el temblor en las manos de Spock y sus dedos se extendieron a un lado de la cara de Jim hasta sus puntos─psi. Él cerró sus ojos. No sintió casi nada. Anteriores fusiones mentales tenían tanta cercanía, tanta conexión. Y ahora—

Los dedos se retiraron de sus puntos de fusión, pero no de su cara mientras Spock lo miraba atentamente.

─Eso —eso fue diferente, ─ Jim suspiró.

─Era una fusión exploratoria, ─ Spock contestó.

─Oh.─

─Voy a ayudarte a parar, Jim. No hagas movimientos bruscos.─Spock lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?─

─Nada, _ashaya._ ─ El toque de Spock fue muy gentil. –Voy a ayudarte hasta el sofá y después contactaremos al Dr. McCoy.─

Jim parpadeó.─ Me estas asustando.─

─Shh. No es nada. Todo estará bien.─

Jim se sentó en el sofá y Spock se sentó al lado de él, tratando de alcanzar por su mano. ─ ¿Los bebés están bien?─

─Sí, están con mi padre. Iré a fijarme como están pronto.─

─ ¿Spock?─

Spock sostuvo el rostro de Jim en sus manos. –Yo cuidare de ti.─

─ ¿Qué?─Jim estaba empezando a sentirse realmente preocupado. Spock estaba actuando muy extraño. Y no estaba explicando nada. ─ ¿Cuidar de mí? Spock, tú me dejaste.─

─Lo sé.─ Spock acarició su cabello. –Voy a llamar al Dr. McCoy ahora, Ve a dormir, _ashaya_.─

─Espera, ¿qué?─ La mano de Spock estaba en su hombro y sintió el pellizco.

*******************

─ ¿Dónde está él?─ McCoy exigió tan pronto cómo entro en el apartamento.

─Él está aquí.─

Mccoy se acercó rápidamente hacia Jim. Él lo miró  recostado inconsciente en el sofá. ─ ¿Qué pasó?─

─Lo pellizqué en el cuello.─

─ ¿Qué?─

Spock movió su cabeza. –Era necesario.─

─ ¿Necesario? ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí, Spock? Jim te está dejando entrar de nuevo en su vida, dejándote ver a los niños, ¿y así es cómo se lo pagas?─

─Doctor, Jim no está solo.─

─ ¿Perdón?─

─Hay otra presencia dentro de su mente.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y comentarios!!


	12. ¿Estarás ahí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a IvanW y su historia http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616688.

─¿De qué cuernos estás hablando?─

Spock exhaló muy lentamente. Mantuvo una mano sobre Jim, aunque podía ver que McCoy estaba más que molesto por el contacto físico entre ellos. ─Cuando él fue secuestrado es muy probable que uno de sus captores plantaran algo en él. Se ha envuelto alrededor de su tronco cerebral.─

La mandíbula de McCoy se tensó. ─¿Y tú cómo sabes esto?─

─Examine su mente. Es probable que cuando lo encontramos la primera vez lo que sea que le hayan puesto adentro fuera demasiado pequeño para detectarlo. Ha incrementado su tamaño con el tiempo y ahora se ha atado a él de tal manera que le está causando severos dolores de cabeza y otras heridas.─

El doctor lo miró.─ ¿Y ahora qué? Después de la manera en que lo trataste, ¿crees que tienes  derecho a poner tus malditas manos sobre él y manosearlo?─

─Él es mi _t’hy’la.─_

─¿Tu qué?─ McCoy negó con la cabeza.─No importa. No me importa lo que hagas.─

─Lo que le ha pasado a él es mi responsabilidad completa, doctor. Sabía que había algo distinto en él cuando nos fue devuelto pero no hice lo suficiente para investigar, analizar y determinar lo que era.─

─Estamos hablando de Jim, no de un experimento de laboratorio.─

─Su emocionalidad  no ayudará en esto.─

─Y tú lógica, analítica y despiadada mente es lo que puso a Jim en esta situación en primer lugar. Lo embarazaste, abandonaste- —

─No sabía que estaba esperando un hijo.─

─Oh, ¿así que ahora te estas defendiendo?─

─Doctor, debemos concentrarnos en Jim, no en acusarnos el uno al otro. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que Jim es una prioridad para ambos en este momento?─

─Tendré que hacer un escaneo cerebral,─McCoy murmuró. –Si realmente tiene algo más viviendo en él, me gustaría mantenerlo sedado. Esta cosa… no sé qué haría si se siente amenazada.─

─He considerado lo mismo.─

El doctor estuvo callado por un momento por un momento, luego dijo tímidamente, ─¿Has considerado que podría ser muy tarde y que no hay nada que podamos hacer por él?─

Spock no se movió pero fue con esfuerzo. –No permitiré que sufra por un algún parasito alienígena dentro de él.─

McCoy se encontró con la mirada de Spock. –Cierto.─

Spock envolvió sus dedos con los de Jim.─Lo entiendo, doctor. Pero espero que no nos veamos en esa situación.─

─Al igual que yo. Necesitamos llevarlo al hospital. ¿Tu padre puede con los bebés o debería llamar a Uhura?─

─Tal vez sería mejor tener a ambos mi padre y Uhura para cuidarlos.─

McCoy asintió. Gentilmente puso un hypo en el brazo de Jim. –Regresaré en un momento.─

Cuando el doctor se hizo a un lado, Spock puso su otra mano sobre la cara de Jim. –No sé si alguna vez podrás perdonarme, t’hy’la. O si alguna vez me podre perdonar a mí mismo. Pero me asegurare de que estés bien y a salvo.─El recorrió su pulgar sobre el labio de Jim.─Y Amanda y Christopher también. Ustedes tres son mi prioridad ahora y siempre.─

McCoy apareció otra vez, dirigiendo su mirada al íntimo momento entre Spock y Jim. ─ Uhura está de camino. También llamé por transporte para llevar a Jim al hospital.─

─Muy bien.─

─Tengo que preguntarle algo, Spock.─

Spock esperó.

─¿Estarás ahí para Jim? No solo los bebés. Entiendo que sean tus niños y que quieres estar involucrado. Pero esto es sobre Jim. Sólo Dios sabe por qué, pero él te sigue amando.─

─Yo lo aprecio mucho.─

─¿En serio? Porque nunca se notó. Él ha sido algo secundario para ti y tu cultura en más de una ocasión. Él tenía dudas sobre unirse contigo porque eso no es como lo hacemos y Jim tenía sus pensamientos, experiencias y memorias muy guardados. En lugar de tranquilizarlo, lo hiciste a un lado porque no reaccionó de la manera en que tú esperabas. Incluso antes de su secuestro.– McCoy suspiró. –Me dijo sobre eso. De cómo te cerraste cuando el expresó sus reservas.─

─Me arrepentimiento de muchas cosas, doctor.─

─Eso no es exactamente lo que quería escuchar.─  

─El arrepentimiento es algo ilógico e inútil también,─Spock dijo calmadamente.─Kaiidth. Y aun así cuando se trata de Jim, me encuentro invadido por él. He cometido muchos errores. Difícilmente soy infalible.─

─Bueno, ya sabía eso.─

─Lo que quede entre yo y mi t’hy’la cuándo me asegure de su bienestar, no lo sé. Y eso es entre nosotros. Pero mientras él esté pasando por esto, doctor, no me apartaré de su lado.─

─Supongo que tendré que conformarme con eso,─McCoy gruño. Alguien tocó la puerta. – Ya llegaron.─


	13. Posibilidades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre todo el crédito a IvanW

─Voy a despertar a Jim.─

Spock levantó la mirada de su PADD. Estaba sentado en el cuarto de Jim en el hospital. Jim estaba recostado en la cama, sedado y completamente fuera de sí mismo.─¿Es correcto hacerlo?─.

Leonard miró a Jim. –Voy a ser honesto contigo, Spock. Después de consultar con el cirujano y M’Benga, las posibilidades de Jim no son buenas.─

Spock hizo la PADD a un lado y se levantó.─ Explíquese.─

─Este parasito está muy sujeto, Spock. Va a ser muy difícil removerlo. Un pequeño error y–Leonard se atoró y dejó de hablar. Él acarició el brazo de Jim. –Lo-Lo siento mucho, Spock.─

─¿Doctor?─

─Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Debería haberlo sabido. Pude haberlo salvado entonces. Tal vez.─

Spock sabía que su mano estaba temblando mientras trataba de alcanzar por la mano de Jim. –Ambos erramos, Doctor. Me culpo a mí mismo más que a usted. Si Jim no lo logra, yo le habré fallado.─

─Spock.-—

─Lo hará. Este no es el fin para él. Para mí. Para nosotros. Tenemos a Amanda y a Christopher y los criaremos juntos.─

Leonard dejó escapar un suspiro suave.─Quiero que Jim sea capaz de─ mira, si él no lo logra, quiero que todos nosotros seamos capaces de decir adiós. Sus hijos, yo, tú. Tal vez puedas tener una oportunidad de decirle cómo te sientes.─

Spock sabía que estaba sujetando a Jim como si su vida dependiera de ello.─¿Y este parásito?¿Hay algún riesgo de que él conozca nuestras intenciones?─

─Hay tanto que no sabemos de él que no puedo darte una respuesta firme sobre eso. Creo que Jim querría tomar sus riesgos.─

─Muy bien.─

Leonard asintió. –Mande por tu padre y Nyota para que vengan con los bebés. Despertaré a Jim, Spock, y le diré. Es mejor que los escuche por sus doctores. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco?─

Él no deseaba soltar la mano de Jim, pero lo hizo de todas maneras. Estaba perdido en el momento que lo hizo. Asintió y salió del cuarto de Jim.

*********

─Oye,─ Jim dijo suavemente cuando Spock se acercó a su cama. Los ojos azules de Jim destacaban mucho en su pálida cara y el corazón de Spock tenía problemas al envolver su mano alrededor de la de Jim.

─Jim.─

─Huesos me dijo todo. Eso explica muchas cosas, en realidad. Los ojos verdes.─

─¿Ojos verdes?─

─Si, um, era extraño.─ Jim movió su cabeza.─Después te digo.─

─Ashayam,─él suspiró. No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo podría empezar a compensar por lo que le había hecho a Jim?

Jim movió la cabeza.─Nosotros-nosotros tendremos tiempo, Spock. ¿Verdad?─

Spock miró a los ojos de Jim llenos de esperanza.─Sí. No nos separaremos otra vez.─

Jim apretó sus manos.─Spock, yo- ─

─Taluhk nash─veh k'dular.

─Amanda y Christopher. Tienes que prometerlo.─

El corazón de Spock se contrajo. –Te prometeré cualquier cosa.─

─Cuidaras de ellos si yo- si yo─

─Jim, tendremos tiempo,─ insistió Spock.─Los criaremos juntos.─

Jim asintió.─Lo sé. Pero si no podemos, tienes que prometerlo.─

La puerta del cuarto del hospital se abrió y entraron el padre de Spock y Nyota, cada uno sosteniendo un bebé.

─Aquí estamos,─ dijo Nyota con un falso ánimo. Ella sostenía a Amanda.─Mira, aquí están tu sa-mekh y tu papá.─

Jim sonrió mientras ella ponía a Amanda en uno de sus brazos.─Hola, dulzura.─

El padre de Spock arregló a Christopher en el otro brazo. Jim miró a Sarek.

─Gracias.─ murmuró Jim. Entonces él se encontró con la mirada de Spock. –¿Habías visto algo mas perfecto?─

Spock contuvo la respiración. Su familia. ─Negativo.─

─¿Entonces?─

Él asintió. ─Si, ashayam. Lo prometo.─

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardarme mucho entre traducciones... este año no empezó muy bieny la incertidumbre laboral se ha estado comiendo mi tiempo y creatividad. Espero que sigan ahí y que les guste el capítulo.


	14. Una conversación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tres actualizaciones hoy...realmente trabajamos mucho para realizar esto (No me cansare de decir esto...¡gracias a Angie por ser mi asombrosa Beta!). Y bueno espero que lo disfruten...no se olviden que esta es solo una traducción eh? Todo el crédito a IvanW. Dios!cómo amo sus historias!!

—Bueno, mm, no voy a mentirte, Jim. Tus posibilidades son…— Huesos se detuvo, claramente conmovido.—Cuestionables.—

Jim sonrió. Era difícil, seguro, pero lo haría por Huesos.—Ok.—

—Podrías morir en la cirugía. Algo podría salir mal y vivirías, pero nunca serías tú mismo otra vez. Daño cerebral. Podría ser que no pudiéramos remover-remover esa cosa.—

—Lo entiendo.—

Huesos solo lo miró con los ojos llorosos.—¿En serio? Porque te aseguro que yo no.—

—Huesos.- —

—No entiendo cómo algo que pudo darte esos dos maravillosos bebés puede destruirte al mismo tiempo.—

—No todos los niños crecen con sus padres, Huesos. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie.—

—Bueno, lo odio.—

—Lo sé. Mira, tampoco sé cuál fue el punto de todos sus experimentos. Y la verdad es que, si sacas esta cosa de mí, ¿cómo sabremos que eso será todo?¿qué más podrían haber hecho?—Jim suspiró.—Estoy asustado, Huesos. Claro que lo estoy—. Pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?¿Dejar que esta- esta cosa me controle?No quiero eso.—

—Lo se.—Huesos suspiró. Se sentó al borde de la cama de Jim.—Es solo que…mereces algo de felicidad. Tú, de todas las personas, lo merece. Y estoy harto de que la vida se meta contigo.—

Jim alcanzó por la mano de Huesos y la apretó. –Deberías verlo desde mi punto de vista,—bromeó él.—Huesos, he sobrevivido muchas cosas a pesar de todas las probabilidades en contra mía. Tal vez también lo haga ahora.—

—O la suerte se te podría acabar.—

Jim asintió.—Sí.—

—¿Y el duende?—

Jim sonrió.—¿Qué hay con Spock?—

—¿Es parte del club de admiradores de Jim otra vez?—

—Supongo.—Jim se encogió de hombros.—Actúa como si lo fuera.—

—¿Y tú que quieres?—

—Es un poco difícil para mi pensar en el futuro ahora,—admitió Jim.—Él dice que me ama. Supongo que esa es una mejoría a lo de antes.—

—Tal vez enfocarse en el futuro sería algo bueno.—sugirió Huesos.

—Ya se lo que es esperar por algo que nunca va a pasar, Huesos.—

—Tú mismo dijiste que el duende dijo que te amaba.—

—Seguro,—Jim aceptó.—Pero hay más en esto que amor. Lo amo, él me ama, y eso está bien. Pero él necesita vincularse, lo cual siempre ha sido el problema. Él no quiere vincularse conmigo. O no quería.—

—Él dijo que estaría aquí para ti.—dijo Huesos suavemente.—Y le creo. No soy siempre muy cercano a él, pero le creo, Jim.—

—Sé que quiere estar ahí por el bien de los niños,—Jim replicó. No podía pensar en nada mejor que eso ahora. Amaba a Spock. Para siempre. Y nunca dudo verdaderamente si Spock había tenido sentimientos por él. Pero el amor no resolvía nada, lejos de eso. Y mantenerse juntos por el bien de los niños podría ser un desastre.—Lidiemos con todo eso si…cuando llegue.—

Huesos contempló a Jim decididamente, sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas incluso más fuerte.—Tengo algo que decir y tú vas a escucharlo.—

—Huesos- —

Él negó con la cabeza.—No soy bueno con las cosas cursis y Dios sabe que no quiero llegar a decir eso, pero, ya moriste una vez, y si no fuera capaz de salvarte, bueno, no hubiera sido capaz de decirte nada antes de que te fueras.—

—Está bien.—Jim suspiró, su pecho contrayéndose.

—No, no lo está. Tengo que decir esto. En caso de que no-en caso.— Huesos miró a Jim, con sus ojos húmedos.—Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Mi familia. No sé lo que habría hecho sin ti. Probablemente me hubiera desvanecido hace mucho tiempo. No eres más que una gran molestia para mí a veces. Desafiarías la paciencia de un santo, y te aseguro por Dios que no soy uno. Pero te quiero. Y te estoy pidiendo- —La voz de Huesos se quebró. Se aclaró la garganta.—Te estoy pidiendo que no te mueras.—

Las lágrimas punzaron los ojos de Jim. Agarró a Huesos contra él y lo abrazó de cerca.—Hare mi mayor esfuerzo.—

Huesos le devolvió el abrazo, tan fuerte que era doloroso pero Jim no protestó.—Más te vale .—

La puerta del cuarto del hospital se abrió y Spock estaba ahí parado. Su mirada se encontró con la de Jim.

—Están listos, Jim.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se agradecen kudos, comentarios o sugerencias. :)


	15. Pérdida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Angie por su revisión!! Y gracias a los que siguen leyendo el fic. Y también gracias a IvanW porque este historia le pertence. Yo..solo traduzco. :)

Habían pasado horas. Spock no podía parar de pasearse de un lado a otro. No podía. ¿Por qué nadie había salido paras decirle cómo estaba Jim?No podían ser buenas noticias. Era lo más seguro.

—Caminar de esa manera es ilógico,— su padre le aconsejó desde su asiento en la sala de espera.—Siéntate, hijo mío.—

—No quiero sentarme.—

—Tu petulancia es también ilógica. El Dr. McCoy no saldrá más rápido simplemente porque estés gastando el piso en la sala de espera. Siéntate.—

Spock deseaba discutir más pero se sentó en lugar de eso. –Debería estar con Christopher y Amanda.—

—La señorita Uhura está actualmente a cargo de ellos. Lo verifiqué hace un momento y están bien.—

—Necesitan a Jim.— Yo necesito a Jim, pensó Spock.

—Y lo tendrán, hijo mío.—

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?—

—Es ilógico, y aun así, lo estoy.—

Esto…todo esto…era culpa de Spock. Estaba muy consciente de eso. Desde que Jim fue secuestrado en adelante, Spock era él culpable. Si tenía que ser forzado a sufrir, entonces podría aceptarlo. Pero no podía aceptar lo que pasó con Jim. Incluso no podía culpar a Jim por excluirlo de su vida y de la vida de los niños. Lo había hecho al principio. Pero ahora…todo lo que quería era otra oportunidad.

Una oportunidad para probar que podía ser la mejor pareja para Jim. El mejor padre para sus hijos.

La puerta del área de operaciones de abrió y Spock se paró ansiosamente. El Dr.McCoy salió, luciendo demacrado como si hubiera envejecido veinte años. Lucía excesivamente serio.

Spock hizo el pánico a un lado.

—Spock.— La voz de McCoy se quebró.—Esta-Estaba muy-muy envuelto alrededor de su cerebro. No pudimos removerlo.—

—Enton-Entonces encontraremos a alguien que pueda hacerlo. Alguien que tenga las habilidades para- —

McCoy negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—No lo logró.—

Seguramente el piso debajo de él se movía. —¿Qué?—

—Jim se ha ido, Spock. No pudimos salvarlo.—McCoy dio una fuerte bocanada de aire.—No esta vez. Al chico se le acabó la suerte.—

—Pero yo-yo no siento-seguramente sabría si- si-—Spock empezó a temblar. No podía perder a Jim. No tan pronto. Seguramente ellos tendrían más tiempo que este. ¿No había arruinado todo, cierto?No era lo que se suponía que debía pasar.

—Spock, te deberías sentar.—

—No quiero sentarme,—Spock dijio ferozmente enojado de repente. –Quiero a mi pareja de vuelta.—

—Spock.—

No era justo.

—Spock. Despierta.—

Spock abrió los ojos mientras era fuertemente sacudido por su padre.

—Spock. Estabas soñando.—

Spock parpadeó.—Yo no tengo sueños.—

—Aparentemente si los tienes.—

Spock miró hacia la puerta la cual todavía se mantenía cerrada. Su estómago dio una vuelta.

—¿Estas bien, hijo?—

—¿El Dr McCoy salió?—

—Negativo.—

Entonces había esperanza. Ilógicamente, Spock se aferró a ella.

La puerta se abrió y Spock se paró. También lo hizo su padre.

El Dr. McCoy salió, luciendo demacrado como si hubiera envejecido veinte años. Spock empezó a temblar. Sintió la mano de su padre sobre su hombro. Spock se sintió desfallecer.

McCoy frunció el ceño.—¿Qué te sucede?—

—Jim-—

—Bueno, todavía no recupera la consciencia, y probablemente sigua así por un rato, pero puedes ir a verlo si quieres.—

Por un momento, Spock sólo pudo parpadear. Luego recuperó el control de sí mismo. —¿Entonces, él está bien?—

McCoy asintió.—Lo tenemos. Todo. Tuvimos que matarlo para sacarlo de su cerebro, pero para ser honestos, no nos molestó para nada.—

—Doctor, ¿hay algún rastro de cuerpos extraños dentro de James?— el padre de Spock preguntó.

—No. Revisamos doble y triple vez aquello. Todo se fue.—

Spock asintió. –Deseo verlo.—

McCoy sonrió un poco.—¿Estás seguro de que puedes caminar, Spock?Luces un poco mal.—

—Estoy bien, Dr McCoy.—

—Claro que lo estás.—Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.—Ve.—

Spock asintió otra vez y la mano de su padre se movió de su hombro mientras él se alejaba. Sus piernas funcionaban, por lo que estaba agradecido. Ya sospechaba que McCoy estaba demasiado entretenido a expensa suya.

Había una enfermera adentro con Jim, cuando Spock trató de alcanzarlo, pero ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y se excusó mientras Spock se acercaba a la cama de Jim.Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes y lucía muy pálido, pero sus párpados temblaban y su pecho se levantaba y descendía respirando.

Spock alcanzó por su mano y la sujetó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal vez lo hacía.

La enfermera regresó con una silla para Spock, lo cual permitió que se sentara mientras sostenía la mano de Jim.

—Gracias,— suspiró. Tomó asiento y continuó su vigilia al lado de la cama de Jim. No tenía intención de irse a menos que el Dr. McCoy lo hiciera echar.

— Taluhk nash-k'dular.—

—¿Qué estas murmurando en vulcano?—McCoy preguntó, entrando al cuarto y yendo al otro lado de la cama de Jim. Sacó su tricorder médico para escanear a Jim.

—Estoy declarando mis sentimientos por Jim.— Spock dijo suavemente.

La mirada del doctor se levantó para encontrarse con la de Spock. –Sabes, te creo. Pienso que realmente te preocupas por Jim.—

—Es algo más que preocuparse, doctor.—

—Yo también lo creo. Y tengo que decirlo, ya era tiempo que lo reconocieras.— McCoy negó con la cabeza. –Había veces en la que yo mismo quería estrangularte.—

—Eso hubiera sido imprudente.—

—Sí, bueno. También lo fue la manera en la que trataste a Jim.—

Spock bajó la mirada a Jim.—Soy consciente de ello.—

—Admitiré que probablemente él debía haberte dicho del embarazo.—

—Ciertamente.—

—Pero tu hablabas sobre incompatibilidad y toda esa basura.— McCoy movió su cabeza.—Tienes la oportunidad de arreglar esto, Spock. Y estar con Jim y esos preciosos bebés. No lo arruines.—

—No intento arruinarlo, doctor.—

McCoy asintió. Movió sus dedos sobre la frente de Jim.—Regresare pronto. Supongo que sería inútil decirte que vayas a casa y descanses un poco.—

—No me iré.—

—Lo supuse.—McCoy se fue.

Spock acercó los fríos dedos de Jim a sus labios y los besó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y agradeceré sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.


	16. Encuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo mi amor para IvanW (autor original) y mi Beta reader Angie :)  
> Este trabajo es solo una traducción.

Spock fue sacudido para levantarse. No muy gentilmente.

Lo que significaba–

–¿Doctor?–

–Hice traer una cama aquí para ti, Spock. ¿Por qué no la usas?– McCoy preguntó moviendo la cabeza.

Spock estaba acurrucado al lado de Jim en su cama del hospital de una manera muy retorcida, en una posición incómoda. Podía sentir la rigidez en sus miembros. –Deseaba estar cerca en caso de que despertara.–

–¿Por qué no te desenmarañas de él?Necesito examinarlo.–

Spock cuidadosamente se desenredo de Jim y se paró al lado de su cama.–Su color ha mejorado.–

McCoy lo miró con una de sus miradas patentadas de “Yo soy el doctor”, pero se inclinó para utilizar el tricorder médico sobre él.

–Su respiración también. Y su ritmo cardiaco.– Spock sabía aquello pues había pasado mucho tiempo de la noche con su cabeza descansando sobre el pecho de Jim.

–Me pregunto por qué no te especializaste en el campo de la medicina, Spock.– McCoy negó con la cabeza.

–Doctor—

–¿Por qué no me llamas Leonard, Spock? Soy mucho más que mi profesión.–

Spock lo consideró. Era cierto que había conocido al doctor por numerosos años. Nyota era Nyota excepto cuando estaba de servicio y Jim era Jim también excepto cuando era él Capitán.–Muy bien, Leonard.–

–¿Fue tan difícil?–

–No lo sé.–

Leonard suspiró. –Lo está haciendo bien.–

–¿Cuándo recuperará la conciencia?–

–En cualquier momento, supongo.–

–Preferiría que deje las suposiciones para los principiantes y se apoye en hechos científicos.–

Leonard desvió su mirada de una manera exasperada.–Realmente eres especial. No puedo decir con certeza cuando Jim despertará. No puedo darte una hora, minuto o segundo preciso.–

Spock lo consideró.– Pero ¿lo hará pronto?–

–Casi con certeza.– Leonard dio una palmada sobre el hombro de Spock. –Todavía hay tiempo para que vayas a casa y descanses.–

–No me iré. Como le dije antes.–

–Bien. La cama—

–He obtenido el descanso suficiente ahora, –Contestó Spock. –Pero no me importaría una taza de té.–

–Soy doctor, no parte del personal de camareros. –

Spock levantó una ceja.

–Está bien. Te traeré algo de té.– Leonard se dio la vuelta y se alejó.– Cuando él despierte, me contactarás inmediatamente.–

–Claro.–

Tan pronto como Leonard se fue, Spock se acercó a Jim una vez más. Puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Jim, luego la dirigió hacia arriba para emparejar su cabello.

Después de un momento, una enfermera entro con té en una taza de cerámica para Spock. Ella sonrió brevemente hacia Jim, tocando sus manos, y Spock contuvo un momento donde quiso apartar su mano de un golpe, pero ella se movió y los dejo solos una vez más.

****

Spock estaba leyendo su PADD cuando escuchó un murmullo bajo. Se paró instantáneamente, acercándose a Jim con más ansiedad de la que era lógica. Después de todo, el doctor le había asegurado que Jim se recuperaría.

Miró a Jim cuidadosamente por algún signo de que estaba regresando en sí. Muy lentamente las pestañas se levantaron. Spock sujetó la barandilla de la cama.

–¿Jim?– No pudo detener  la pregunta que escapaba de sus labios.

Los labios de Jim se movieron lentamente. Luego sus pestañas se levantaron completamente revelando un azul claro. Spock se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo su aliento.

–Hola.– Tan suavemente hablado que incluso con  la audición superior de Spock casi se le hubiera perdido.

–Jim.–

–Supongo que lo logré.–

Spock tragó.–Sí. Por lo que estoy agradecido.–

Jim sonrió.–¿Estas bien?–

Spock alcanzó por la mano de Jim y la sujetó. Enredando sus dedos alrededor de su palma. Era fresca al contacto. –Eso creo.–

Los ojos de Jim estaban semi–abiertos pero miró a Spock.–¿Qué sucede?–

–Soñé que no lo lograbas.– admitió Spock. Se suponia que notificara a McCoy pero se dio cuenta que quería este tiempo con Jim a solas, solo ellos.

–Ya veo,– Jim dijo suavemente.–¿Cómo te sentiste con eso?–

–Perdido.–

Jim apretó su mano.–Estoy aquí. Lo logré.–

–Y ahora hay una oportunidad.–

–¿Una oportunidad?–

–Para nosotros.– Spock se detuvo.–Para mí.–

–¿Nuestra familia?–

El corazón de Spock se contrajo.–Sí.–

–¿Y eso es lo que quieres?–

–Más de lo que puedo expresar.–

Los ojos de Jim se estaban cerrando de nuevo.

–Descansa ahora, ashayam.– Spock tocó con sus dedos los puntos psi de Jim, dejándolo sentir su amor.

Los ojos de Jim se abrieron un poco.– Eso fue- wow. –

Spock se inclinó para poner un casto beso sobre los labios de Jim. –T’hy’la, duerme.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los kudos y comentarios.


	17. Desesperadamente devoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por tardarme tanto...gracias a angie por su tiempo para corregirme.

Spock entró a la habitación de Jim en el hospital y lo encontró sentado en la cama, sosteniendo a ambos bebés. Parado al pie de la cama estaba el padre de Spock, quien obviamente había traído a los mellizos.

–Me fuí sólo por diez minutos,– dijo Spock, bastante sorprendido.

–Recién llegamos.–dijo su padre.

Spock se acercó a la cama y bajó la mirada para ver a sus hijos. Todavía era algo extraordinario para Spock el tener hijos. Nunca había esperado tenerlos y que ellos fueran de Jim quién era su t’hy’la…

–¿Spock?–

 Volvió la mirada a Jim quien estaba sonriéndole pero con un toque de confusión en sus ojos.

–Estoy admirando la belleza de nuestra descendencia,– explicó Spock.–¿Puedo?–

Se sentó al borde de la cama y trató de alcanzar por el más cercano de sus hijos. Que resulto ser Amanda. Ella lo estaba mirando con los ojos café ensanchados tan parecidos a los suyos. Y a los de su madre, su tocaya. Él sostuvo su manito.

–Ella se ve tan frágil.–

–Todavía es una bebé.– le dijo Jim con una sonrisa.–Se hará más fuerte.–

–Pensar que algo tan extraño pudiera invadir tu cerebro y tratara de consumirte también pudiera ser responsable de tenerlos con nosotros.– Spock negó con la cabeza.–Es extraordinario.–

–El universo tiene un número de cosas que no podemos entender.–murmuró Jim–“Hay más cosas en el cielo y la Tierra, que las soñadas en tu filosofía.”–

–¿Qué es eso?– preguntó el padre de Spock.

–Un fragmento de una vieja obra terrestre.–

–Ah. Si me disculpan un momento, iré a buscar al Dr. McCoy.–

La mirada de Jim siguió a Sarek mientras salía. Luego miró a Spock.–¿Estas bien?–

Spock ladeó la cabeza y miró de costado. –Mi preocupación es por ti.–

–Estoy bien. Me siento normal de nuevo. Bueno.– Jim sonrió.–Tan normal como alguna vez me sentí.–

Spock lo miró concentrado.–Hablé en serio cuando te despertaste. Me gustaría tener otra oportunidad para ser parte de sus vidas. Y…de la tuya. –

–¿Qué cambio exactamente? Me refiero…antes tu querías–

–Si te acuerdas, ashayam, tú también estabas reticente al respecto antes. Cuando te hablé de ello por primera vez.–

–Pero no me rehusé.–

–No, pero no tenías prisa por unir nuestras mentes a pesar de que te había dicho que ya había un vínculo inactivo en lugar. Pero antes de tu secuestro deseaba vincularme formalmente contigo muchísimo.–

–Y luego los alienígenas me arruinaron. Arruinaron el vínculo que ya estaba establecido entre nosotros.– Jim bajo la mirada hacia Christopher. Sonrió suavemente. – Los odio. Lo que hicieron. A veces, pensé que sólo sentiría oscuridad, sin ver la luz nunca más.

–Jim.–

–Pero ¿esto?¿estos dos? No los cambiaría por nada. Si significara que tuviera que soportar todo, incluso tu alejándote de mí como si no fuera nada, bueno…valía la pena.–

–Tu mente luchaba con la mía, Era bastante agresiva. Dejaste claro que no querías ningún vínculo. O al menos yo creí eso.–

–Lo sé. Eso–él– no te quería adentro No quería que lo descubrieras. Pienso que eventualmente se hubiera apoderado de mí. Al final el control mental que temía ocurrió de otra fuente. Una mucho más alienígena y malévola.– Jim exhaló y levantó su mirada –Estoy muy contento de que se haya ido.–

–Yo también estoy complacido.– Spock tocó con su mano libre la cara de Jim, extendiendo sus dedos ahí.

–Tengo que agradecerte a ti y a Huesos por eso. Y a los otros doctores.–

–No merezco ningún agradecimiento. Si hubiera examinado tu mente más profundamente antes tal vez me hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia alienígena más temprano.– Spock recorrió su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Jim, justo debajo de su ojo. El cansancio lo hacía lucir más pálido de lo que a Spock le gustaría.–Los vínculos Vulcanos nunca se tratan de manipulación mental, t’hy’la. Es compartir, no tomar. Es para ambos. Obtendrás tantos beneficios del vínculo como lo hare yo.–

– Y también habría un vínculo familiar con Amanda y Christopher, ¿verdad?¿Y nosotros dos?.– La mirada de Jim buscó la suya. Manchas oscuras todavía ensombrecían su rostro.

–Sí. Si lo permites. Nada me complacería que tener a todo ustedes vinculados conmigo.–

–Nunca fue porque no te amara, Spock. Dios, a veces eres como el aire que respiro. Es solo que…–

–Temes que todos lo que afirman amarte te abandonen al final.–Dijo Spock suavemente.

–No es fácil estar conmigo todo el tiempo, Spock. No quería atarte a mí para siempre, no de esa manera, y que luego te dieras cuenta de que fue un error.–

–Tu nunca serás un error.– Spock se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera tocar sus labios.

Hubo alguien que se aclaró la garganta en la puerta y Spock reaciamente se alejó de Jim, dándose la vuelta para mirar a McCoy.

–Por muy agradable y acogedor que esto sea, Jim está programado para tomarse unas pruebas.–

Spock se sintió inquieto.–Pensé que estaba bien y que todos los rastros de la entidad alienígena invasiva había sido exitosamente removida. –

–Spock.–

–Lo está,– McCoy le aseguró.–Pero igual necesitamos hacerle algunas pruebas. Son de rutina antes de dejarlo ir, Spock–

Spock observó a Jim, quien le sonrió suavemente.

–Está bien. Estoy bien.–

Spock reconoció que Jim estaba intentando calmarlo tanto con sus palabras y su sonrisa, e incluso sintió un rastro de calma a través de su no completamente consumado vínculo. Le dió esperanza de lo que pronto compartirían.

Miró a Jim a los ojos, tan cálidamente, tan dadivoso, y lleno de amor y entendimiento que Spock estaba seguro que no merecía, y aun así, se aferró a ella, no queriendo dejarla ir. Merecido o no.

–Si quieres que nos vinculemos, sería prudente que asegurarnos de que todo esté bien.– le dijo Jim tranquilamente.–No quiero que nada te lastime a ti o a los bebés.–

–¿Qué es esto?–preguntó McCoy.

–Spock me pidió que me casara con él.–

McCoy bufó. –Magnífico. ¿Y tú respuesta?–

Spock no podía apartar la vista de la hermosa sonrisa de Jim.

–Dije que sí.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agradezco comentario o sugerencias :3


	18. Satisfacción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por la espera. Como saben este trabajo solo es una traducción. Todo el crédito por la maravillosa historia a IvanW. Angie, honey, gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo tan difícil.

–¿Estás seguro de esto, Jim?–

Jim miró a Huesos mientras se ponía las ropas que Spock le había traído más temprano cuando les informaron que finalmente lo iban a dar de alta. –Sabes que odio los hospitales, Huesos. Si hubiera dependido de mí, me hubiera ido hace tres días.–

–No me refiero a eso. Tú y el duende. Casados. Vinculados. Casados y vinculados.–

Jim se puso la camiseta.–Él es el padre de mis hijos.– se detuvo y movió la cabeza.–Tengo que admitir, que eso siempre es algo raro de decir en voz alta.–

–Es raro también escucharlo, créeme.– Huesos hizo una mueca.– Pero esa no es razón para casarse con alguien, Jim.–

Jim se paró.–¿No lo es?–

–No.– Huesos estaba frunciendo el ceño completamente.–Puedes compartir la custodia de Amanda y Christopher con él.–

–Huesos.– Jim suspiró y apretó el hombro de su amigo.–Te amo. En serio. Pero a veces realmente eres muy molesto.–

–Jim—

–Amo a Spock, Huesos. Siempre lo he hecho. Eso no ha cambiado.–

–Lo sé. Pero el amor no resuelven todos los problemas.–

–Tal vez. Ambos hemos cambiado y pienso que los dos queremos esto lo suficiente para hacer que funcione.–

–Ok. Pero…¿y si tal vez solo se casan? De la manera humana. Si no funciona, te divorcias.–

–Spock necesita un vínculo. Los Vulcanos lo encuentran tan importante como el aire que respiran.–

–Lo sé y eso es lo que causó problemas antes. Él no pensó que ustedes dos eran compatibles y –

–Lo somos. Soy su t’hy’la.–

–Lo que sea que eso sea.– murmuró Huesos. Llenó la forma de su PADD para soltar a Jim. –Los vínculos son permanentes, Jim. Toma algo sumamente grave el romperlos o quebrarlos.–

Jim sonrió. –Has estado hablando con Sarek.–

–¿Y que si lo hice? Si alguien es un experto en todas las cosas lógicas, es él. Lo que esto no es, por cierto.  Lógico. Para. Nada.–

–El amor no debería ser lógico, Huesos.– De repente abrazó a su amigo. – Sé lo que estoy haciendo. Lo  prometo. Spock no me lastimará.–

–Lo ha hecho antes. –Huesos le devolvió el abrazo, muy fuertemente.

–Y yo también lo he lastimado. Estaremos bien.–

–¿Estás listo para irnos, Jim?– Spock habló desde la puerta del cuarto del hospital y Jim se preguntaba cuanto había llegado a escuchar Spock.

Soltó a Huesos y se dió la vuelta mirando a Spock con una sonrisa.–No tienes idea. Vámonos  a casa.–

Jim estaba sorprendido cuando Spock lo tomó por el brazo mientras salían del hospital.

–¿Sabes que puedo caminar, verdad?–

–Sí, lo sé.– pero Spock no dejó de sujetarlo.

Jim sonrió.

–¿El doctor tiene dudas respecto nuestro vínculo?–

–Huesos es un preocupón **,** Spock.–

–Cuando se trata de ti, sí.–,

–Exactamente.–

–¿Así que no ha causado que tengas dudas?–

Jim negó con la cabeza.–No. Vamos a hacer esto. Vincularnos, casarnos, unirnos, ser padres. Toda la cosa, Spock.– Mira de costado a Spock.– ¿No es lo que quieres?–

–Muchísimo.–

–Bien, es lo que yo quiero también.– Jim buscó su mirada.–Así que no hagas problemas donde no los hay. ¿Está bien?–

Spock asintió.–Tienes razón. Es solo que…parte de mi teme que esto sea solo un sueño. Y que despertaré y resultará que tú no me has perdonado o que esto es todo una ilusión.–

–Oh, cariño. No es ningún sueño. Es real. Tú y yo. Lo prometo.– Detuvo a Spock cerca del auto deslizador al que había sido guiado. Posó sus dedos sobre el mentón del vulcano. –¿Dónde están los bebés?–

–Mi padre los tiene. El los cuidara hasta que le digamos que estamos listos.–.

Ahora eso animó a Jim. –¿Si? Entonces, uhm, podríamos contactarlo después.– Movió sus cejas.

–Recien te dejaron salir del hospital.–

–Y Huesos dijo que estoy completamente funcional. Vamos ,Spock, ha pasado mucho tiempo.–

Spock tragó visiblemente.–Ha pasado un largo tiempo.–

–Un largo tiempo. Ni siquiera nos tomara mucho considerándolo. Sabes el—

–Sí, lo entiendo.– Abrió la puerta del auto deslizador. –Sugiero que nos apresuremos a tu apartamento entonces.–

Jim lamió sus labios.–Si, rápido.–

***

Jim se recostó desnudo sobre su cama mientras Spock se unía a él, desnudo también, y tan impecable y hermoso, mientras se ponía justo sobre Jim, con sus labios casi tocándose.

–T’hy’la,–susurró Spock. Sus ojos chocolate eran tan cálidos y tan llenos de amor, que Jim contuvo el aliento.– Taluhk nash–veh k’dular.–

Jim dejó sus parpados a la deriva hasta estar medio cerrados mientras la boca de Spock cubría la suya una y otra vez. Sus labios se inclinan juntándose, ambos besándose como si no pudieran tener suficiente. Quizás así lo era. Había sido mucho tiempo desde que habían estado juntos.

Estaba al tanto de las manos de Spock deslizándose sobre cada centímetro de su piel desnuda, largos dedos cerrándose sobre su erección. Su respiración entrecortada mientras la lengua de Spock lo molestaba.

Después Jim fue puesto sobre su estómago, su posición preferida, sus nalgas separadas por fuertes manos. Un momento para prepararlo, y luego Spock estaba dentro de él hundido hasta sus testículos. Jim exhaló felizmente al ser llenado por su trasero.

Luego la mano de Spock estaba en su rostro, sus labios al lado de la oreja de Jim mientras murmuraba suavemente palabras en Vulcano.

Los dientes de Spock se hundieron en su garganta, dejando un moretón ahí, una marca de algún tipo, y Jim empujó de vuelta contra las embestidas en su trasero, tan buenas, tan intensas, tal vez demasiado. Terminó viniéndose como un cohete y se estrechó alrededor de Spock mientras su amado le siguió, derramándose en Jim.

Jim fue volteado entonces para estar frente a Spock y besado una y otra vez. Su piel era un zumbido, su mente abierta y más clara de lo que alguna vez había estado.

 –Spock, te siento por todas partes,–dijo Jim asombrado.

–Te siento también, amado mío.–

–¿Qué es eso?–

–Creo que nos hemos vinculado.–

Jim parpadeó.–¿Sólo así?–No es que se estuviera quejando. Era como algo….muy íntimo. Cómo ser sostenido cerca en un abrazo. Y no era para nada aterrador. Era como estar en casa.

–Creo que nuestra unión lo completó.–dijo Spock, su voz sonaba un poco sorprendida.–No creo que una ceremonia sea necesaria para nuestro enlace.–

– Pero hemos hecho el amor antes. Incluso antes de que me secuestraran.–

–Tal vez nuestras mentes no estaban listas para unirse entonces, pero ahora, lo estábamos. Lo estamos.–

Jim sonrió.

–¿Estas bien?–preguntó Spock dudoso.

–¿Bien? Me siento genial. Eres maravilloso, t’hy’la.–

Eso le ganó una sonrisa muy rara. El vínculo brillaba más, llenándose con calidez, amor y felicidad.

–Sí,– respondió Spock.–Estoy feliz.–

Los labios de Jim temblaron. –Creí que los vulcanos no se sentían felices.–

Spock arqueó una ceja. –Satisfecho entonces–

Jim lo acercó para besarlo. – Yo también estoy satisfecho.–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos capítulos más y termina!! Procurare darme un tiempito para poder subirlo rápido. Agradezco un montón sus comentarios y sugerencias :)


	19. Este es el Corazón Vulcano. Esta es el Alma Vulcana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a IvanW autor de esta genial historia y a mi querida Angie por revisar corregir y ayudarme con la traducción.

**Este es el Corazón Vulcano. Esta es el Alma Vulcana**

–¿Vienes aquí a menudo?–

Spock observó al rubio humano que se había acercado hasta donde él estaba parado cerca de la ventana en el doceavo piso de los cuarteles generales de la Flota Estelar. Había estado contemplado los exteriores. Era un brillante y soleado día aunque con pequeñas nubes en el horizonte.

Sus labios se curvearon levemente, Spock negó con la cabeza.–No lo hago. Aunque hace un tiempo lo hice.–

–Mmm. No tomes esto de mala manera, pero realmente quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos.–

–¿Hay una manera buena de tomarlo?–Spock se preguntó.

Jim rió. –Bueno, ya que lo eres, supongo que no importa.– Se acomodó su uniforme de gala.–¿Qué estás haciendo?–

–Admiro la vista de la ciudad.–

–Es una linda vista,–Jim coincidió, con sus ojos sobre Spock.–Pero mi vista es mucho más linda.–Le guiñó un ojo.

Spock se sintió ruborizado.–Las cosas que dices, ashaya.–

–¿Estás listo para “engancharnos”?–

–Ciertamente, lo estoy.– Spock bajó la chaqueta de su propio uniforme de gala.

Leonard se aproximó a ellos por el lado izquierdo.–¿No es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia?–

Jim frunció el rostro.–¿Cuál de nosotros es la novia?–

–Tú imagínatelo, –Leonard respondió con una sonrisa que le ganó un empujón de Jim. – El Almirante está listo para oficiar la ceremonia en cualquier momento.–

Jim se dio la vuelta para mirar a Spock con una sonrisa.–Estoy listo.–

–Yo también.–

–¿Quién tiene a mis niños?– Jim preguntó a Leonard.

Ambos habían acordado sostener a sus hijos durante la ceremonia de bodas. Una vez que la celebración de su matrimonio humano concluyera, Jim y Spock tomarían un transbordador a Nuevo Vulcano para su vinculación.

Ambos caminaban por el corredor hacia un cuarto donde la pequeña ceremonia tomaría lugar. El y Jim concordaron en que no querían armar un escándalo, pero el cuarto aun contaba  con cerca de treinta o más personas sentadas y esperando para que ellos se casen.

El Almirante Archer ya esperaba por ello al frente del cuarto, listo para oficiar la ceremonia. Nyota y su padre los aguardaban al abrir las puertas y Nyota le entregó Amanda a Jim y su padre puso a Christopher en los brazos de Spock.

Christopher le dio una sonrisa casi chimuela. Tenía dos dientes al frente y abajo. Spock casi le sonrió de vuelta, pero recordó su herencia y las actuales circunstancias del cuarto lleno de personas.

Spock y Jim junto con sus hijos caminaron por el medio de la habitación hasta donde el Almirante Archer los esperaba.

No hubo intercambio especial de votos entre ellos. Spock sabía lo que sentía el corazón de Jim y Jim sabía lo mismo de él. Ninguno de ellos deseaba que sus vidas personales estuvieran al descubierto para todos. Siempre habían sido compatibles en ese aspecto.

Por el rabillo del ojo **,** Spock vió a Amanda dando palmaditas en la cara de su papi de manera bastante vigorosa. Jim continuaba agarrando sus manos regordetas, pero estaba sonriendo y claramente intentando en vano prestar atención a las palabras del Almirante Archer.

Christopher aprovechó ese momento para apretar la nariz de Spock. Él escuchó a Jim riendo a su lado.

–¿Los anillos?–preguntó Archer, sin importarle el ocultar lo entretenido que estaba.

Jim se dio la vuelta para mirar a Leonard. –¿Huesos?–

Leonard sacó una caja que contenía ambos anillos. Le dio una a Jim y la otra a Spock. Christopher intentó agarrar el anillo antes de que Spock lo hiciera, pero Spock era más rápido que su hijo.

Jim puso su anillo en Spock primero, sus ojos azules brillaban con tanto amor y humor que Spock se permitió a sí mismo una pequeña sonrisa. Después de todo, se estaba casando con Jim hoy.

Amanda miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Spock mientras deslizaba el anillo en el dedo de Jim. Spock acarició un dedo sobre una de sus orejas puntiagudas. Era ilógico el amar que sus hijos tuvieran sus orejas, pero Spock lo hacía.

–Y ahora los declaro esposos,–dijo el Almirante Archer con una gran sonrisa.–Que ambos vivan felices y prósperos.–

Spock se inclinó para besar a Jim y Amanda metió su pequeño puño en la boca de él.

Jim se rió como si fuera la cosas más graciosa del mundo. Tal vez lo era.

******

–¿Piensas que estarán bien?–

–Claro, ashayam. Leonard y Nyota los cuidaran.–

El padre de Spock, obviamente, los acompaño a Nuevo Vulcano para su ceremonia oficial de vinculación.

Jim relamió sus labios, miró a Sarek, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, y se inclinó para susurrar a Spock.–Él no va a mirar, ¿verdad?–

–¿Mirar que?–Spock frunció el ceño.

–La, ahm, la consumación .-

–No lo hará,–replicó Spock, divertido por el rubor de Jim.–Una vez que el vínculo se haya formado oficialmente, todos nos dejarán en La Forja.*

–Tener sexo vulcano salvaje. Si, lo sé.–Jim rió.–Me alegra saber que no habrá testigos. No que nunca…–

–No hables de tu pasada historia sexual en mi día de bodas.–Spock dijo irritado.

Jim se rió bajamente.–Está bien, está bien.– Empezó a mover su pierna.

–¿Estas nervioso, Jim?–

–¿Nervioso?¿Por qué estaría nervioso? Me refiero a que ya estamos casados y todo.–Jim pasó sus dedos por su cabello. –Después de todo las ceremonias de vinculación pasan cada día, ¿verdad?–

–No lo hacen.–

–Bueno, aun así. Y no escomo si nunca hubiéramos tenido sexo vulcano salvaje. No en el desierto o parecido **.** Pero, si.–

–Jim, todo saldrá bien.–

–Claro que lo hará.–Jim se relamió los labios.–¿Cuánto falta?–

–Otra hora todavía.–Spock acarició sus dedos contra los de Jim.–Tal vez deberías intentar tomar una pequeña siesta.–

–¿Nece– necesitaré una siesta?–Jim preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Spock inclinó su cabeza.–Posiblemente.–

Jim tragó.–Está bien.–Se inclinó contra Spock y cerró sus ojos.

Spock tocó la frente de Jim con las puntas de sus dedos.–Duerme.–

**********

Jim casi parecía estar distraído por gran parte de la ceremonia en Nuevo Vulcano, notó Spock. Hasta el punto en que se preocupó un poco, pero Jim le había sonreído y le dijo que estaba inundado por la emoción de estar a punto de pertenecer a Spock completamente y no quería avergonzarlo con su propio entusiasmo.

Incluso Spock no podía negar que no se encontraba completamente ahí. Si recordaba a la sacerdotisa entonando las palabras del ritual. –Lo que presenciaran comenzó con el principio de la vida y no ha cambiado. Es el corazón de Vulcano. Es el alma de Vulcano. Estas son nuestras costumbres.–

Luego los frios dedos de la sacerdotisa se posaron en la cara de Spock y Jim. Sus mentes ya estaban unidas, eran t’h’yla,  y básicamente habían completado el vínculo entre ellos mismos cuando Jim salió del hospital, pero el tenerlos conectados totalmente, completamente, a través de la sacerdotisa había sido…extraordinario. Spock no podía esperar para que todos se fueran para que pudiera estar a solas con Jim.

Más palabras fueron dichas y después la ceremonia matrimonial y los asistentes, el propio padre de Spock entre ellos, se alejaron dejando solos a Spock y Jim cerca del desierto.

–¿Todos se fueron?–

–Ciertamente.–Spock tomó a Jim de sus bíceps atrayéndolo contra sí.

–No puedo decir que este emocionado por tener arena en todas mis partes.–dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

–Dejaron una manta para nosotros.–murmuró Spock.

Jim miró detrás de él y notó la gran manta al igual que otros artículos al lado.

–¿Esto no se convertirá en un Pon Farr o algo parecido, verdad?–Jim miró a Spock relamiendo sus labios.

–No lo es. La consumación de hoy es realmente una especie de formalidad.–Explicó Spock.

–¿Una formalidad?¿El sexo conmigo es una formalidad?–

Spock abrió su boca para protestar pero entonces vió el brillo burlón en los ojos de Jim. –Sí. En este caso. Es esperado que tengamos relaciones una vez. Ya que en realidad tú y yo nos vinculamos antes. Normalmente, esta ceremonia no tomaría lugar hasta el tiempo de Pon Farr de un Vulcano.–

–Ya veo. ¿Y cuándo te pasará eso?–

–No estoy seguro. Cuando eso ocurra mi unión no será una formalidad, pero tomará lugar por bastantes días. –

–¿Cuántos días?–Jim se relamió los labios.–

–No estoy seguro.–

–Bueno si cogerme es solo una formalidad hoy, ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo en la arena, la calor y afuera donde quien sea podría ser un potencial espectador?–

–Es tradición.–

–Así que ¿los vulcanos son un montón de mirones?–

–No sé de ningún vulcano que afirme serlo.–

Jim hizo un sonido de risa contenida y rodó los ojos.–Oh, eres muy gracioso.–

–Nadie estará mirando.–

–Bueno. No es como si nunca hubiera he–

–No quiero escuchar de tus pasadas hazañas sexuales en mi –

–Tu día de bodas. Ya dijiste eso una vez.– Jim movió su cabeza hacia la manta.–¿Qué tal si hacemos la parte de la consumación **.–**

Ya que Spock estaba completamente de acuerdo en ese asunto, guió a Jim sobre la manta. Jim ya estaba sacándose su camisa. Luego, se sentó en la manta y removió sus botas, antes de que sus dedos fueran a la pretina de sus pantalones.

Una vez  que Jim estaba desnudo, y Spock siempre admiraba lo eficiente que era Jim para deshacerse de sus ropas, Jim se escurrió hasta los objetos dejados al lado de la manta.

–¿Qué tenemos aqui?–

–Lubricante adicional para tu comodidad, una loción refrescante por si tu piel se irrita o se acalora, y alimentos.–

–¿Cuánto tiempo esperan que nos quedemos aquí?–

Spock se encogió de hombros mientras, ahora desnudo, se unía a Jim sobre la manta. –Los Vulcanos tenemos periodos refractarios rápidos.–

Jim sonrió. –¿Estás seguro de que no estás en Pon Farr?–

–Ningun Vulcano puede tomar a su pareja en La Forja de esta manera sin sentir un cierto sentido de… propiedad.–

Los ojos de Jim se ensancharon, y sus pupilas se dilataron **.** –¿Propiedad?–

Spock acostó a Jim bajo sí, acomodándose  sobre él, sus labios casi tocándose.–Eres mío.–

Sacó la lengua.–¿Tu lo crees?–

Spock se agachó para probar la lengua de Jim en su boca. Jim soltó un gemido.–Lo sé–Spock susurró. Estaba completamente duro y podía sentir la propia excitación de Jim contra su pierna

Con un gruñido bajo, Spock abrió las piernas de Jim y las levantó, permitiéndole acceso al interior de Jim. Cuando trató de alcanzar por el lubricante adicional, Jim lo detuvo.

–Sólo quiero sentirte.–

–Jim, no quiero lastimarte.–

Su sonrisa le quitó el aliento a Spock.–No lo harás. No ahora.–

–Nunca otra vez.–Juró Spock.

–Entonces, hazlo. Tómame.–

Spock no pudo contenerse más tiempo. Empujo su pulsante, y duro miembro dentro de Jim. Sintió una ligera resistencia, y luego los músculos de Jim se aflojaron, permitiéndole entrar, profundamente.

–T’hy’la,– Spock susurró roncamente.

Su mano se acercó al rostro de Jim, fusionándolos, mientras él se sumergía en Jim una y otra vez, llevándolos a ambos a la locura, la unión, el éxtasis.

De ser…

Uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima es el último capítulo…gracias por sus comentarios y kudos :)


	20. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente me anime a poner el último capítulo. Agradezco con todo mi corazón a Angie por haberme ayudado a corregir mis infantiles errores en capítulos anteriores. Sin embargo, me disculpo por cualquier falta, pues este capítulo solo ha sido revisado y editado por mí. Espero que les guste.

Del diario de James T. Kirk

_Había pensado antes que la cosa más difícil–la parte más difícil de mi vida– había sido que Spock se alejara de mí. Pero después me dí cuenta, que en realidad, la parte más difícil fue volver a aceptarlo. Perdonarlo. Perdonarme. Aceptarlo de vuelta en mi vida y en la vida de nuestros hijos. No había sido una decisión fácil. Me había herido, yo lo había herido. Había amor entre nosotros, en realidad nunca dude de ello, pero el amor no vence todo, sin importar lo que hayas oído sobre eso._

_Pero sí nos perdone y superamos eso. Nos vinculamos, casamos, nos amamos y vivimos felizmente con nuestros hijos. Nunca me arrepentí de ello. Y tampoco lo hizo Spock._

–¿Cuándo llegará a casa Papi?–Amanda preguntó a Spock por décima vez esa tarde.

Los gemelos, Amanda y su hermano, Christopher, habían celebrado su quinto cumpleaños. Eran difíciles de controlar para Spock y su t’hy’la, y para todos en su vida. Pero un descontrol  felíz.

–Como te dije la última vez, en cualquier momento.–

–Mandy, sabes que Sa-mekh detesta responder la misma pregunta una y otra vez. ¿No es asi?–

–Detestar es una reacción más fuerte de la que tengo,– Spock le dijo a su hijo.–Lo encuentro ilógico.–

Amanda hizo un puchero.–Él prometió que cantaría conmigo.–

–¿Cantar?–

–¿No lo recuerdas? Él cantará conmigo para el día de padres e hijos en la clase. Vamos a cantar la canción de la Bella y la Bestia. Ya sabes de esa película antigua. La señora Pott la canta.–

Spock asintió.–Lo recuerdo. No estaba al tanto de que seguían practicando.–

–Tiene que ser perfecto,– replicó ella.

–No tengo duda de que lo será.–Spock podía escuchar a Jim viniendo por el sendero de su casa. Habían comprado una casa en los suburbios cuando los gemelos cumplieron tres, decidiendo que el apartamento les había quedado ya muy pequeño **.**

–Ahí está Papi,–anunció Christopher.

La puerta se abrió y Jim entró, usando su uniforme de profesor. Había hablado sobre dejar de enseñar en la academia pero todavía no lo había hecho.

Los niños se apresuraron hacia él y él les sonrió pero Spock podía notar desde donde estaba que Jim estaba mal. Sufría de un gran número de dolores de cabeza años después de que el parásito hubiera sido removido. Habian decidio que aquello eran las secuelas de tener esa presencia alienígena ocupando su mente por tanto tiempo. No era una respuesta satisfactoria  por lo que le concernía a Spock pues le habían dicho a Jim que tendría que vivir con sus dolores de cabeza.

–Amanda, Christopher, dejen que su papi respire,–Spock los reprendió, acercándose para tocar el rostro de Jim.–Estas con fiebre.–

–No,yo- –

–Trae el _termento_.– Amanda le dijo a Christopher.

–Termómetro,–corrigió Christopher, pero corrió a hacerlo igual.

–En realidad, no lo necesito,–protestó Jim mientras Amanda agarró su mano y empezó a jalarlo hacia la sala.

–Sientate, Papi. –

Jim se sentó en el sillón, y Spock se acomodó en el brazo del sillón mientras Christopher corría de regreso con el termómetro.

–Abre grande.– dijo su hijo.

Jim arrugó su nariz, pero lo hizo. El termómetro fue metido en su boca y un momento después, sonó. Spock lo removió.

–101,– anunció Spock y los tres suspiraron.–Te iras a la cama.–

–He estado tosiendo y sorbiendo la nariz la mayor parte del día,–dijo Jim con reticencia. Señaló con sus dedos hacia su cabeza.–Dolor de cabeza.–

–Lo más probable es que contrajeras gripe de alguno de tus estudiantes.–

–Deberíamos replicarte sopa de pollo,–dijo Amanda, trepándose para sentarse sobre Jim.

–En realidad no tengo hambre. Tal vez no debas acercarte mucho, cariño-

–Necesitas que te consuelen.–le dijo. Ella puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el rostro de Jim.–Estas muy caliente, Papi.–

Las cejas de Christopher se fruncieron.–Necesitamos bajar tu temperatura.–

–Gracias. Dr. Kirk,–dijo Jim algo divertido.–Se suponía que Amanda y yo cantaríamos.–

–Correcto.–Ella afirmó enérgicamente.

–Amanda.–

Ella suspiró.–Sa-mekh tiene razón. Podemos cantar después.–

Spock le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.–Hagamos parar a Papi para que podamos ponerlo en la cama.–

Su hija se levantó de un saltó y luego mientras Jim se paraba, su esposo Vulcano, y sus dos niños parcialmente vulcanos, se acercaron agarrándolo y lo estiraron hacia la cama. Jim empezó a protestar pero entonces le dio un ataque de tos y se rindió.

–Voy a cambiar a Papi de su uniforme,–Spock les dijo a los niños.–Los llamaré de nuevo cuando haya terminado.–

Ambos hicieron un puchero pequeño, pero eran buenos niños, que escuchaban a Spock, en realidad, más que a Jim, aunque adoraban a su papi, como también a su Sa-mekh.

–Lo siento,– susurró Jim, mientras Spock sacaba sus zapatos.

–¿Por qué te disculpas?–

–Por el que tengas que lidiar con todo esto. Conmigo.–

–Estas enfermo, ashayam. Eso es lo que los esposos y las parejas de vínculo hacen.– Spock deshizo la chaqueta de Jim y la removió, al igual que la camiseta que llevaba por dentro.

–Tú nunca te enfermas.–

–Si, soy afortunado por ello,–Spock concordó. Gentilmente empujó a Jim para que se acostara de espaldas mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones deslizándolos por sus piernas.

Spock se acercó a su armario y sacó un pantalón pijama de algodón y una camiseta. Después de deshacerse de su ropa interior, lo vistió entonces con el pijama y la camiseta.

–Yo podía haber hecho eso.–Jim protestó débilmente.

–No me importa hacerlo.–Puso a Jim para que se recostara en la cama debajo de las cobijas.–¿Estás con nauseas?–

–No. Solo estoy todo adolorido **.** –

Spock fue hacia otro cajón y saco una hypo.–Esto debería aliviar tu dolor de cabeza y la fiebre.–

Jim ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor ante el sonido de la inyección mientras se movia  más arriba de su hombro. Spock besó su frente.

–Niños, pueden entrar.–

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron rápidamente hacia la cama.

–Con cuidado, por favor,–dijo Spock.

–Que pena que estes enfermo, Papi,–susurró Christopher.–¿Deberiamos llamar al tío Huesos?–

–Nah, me sentiré mejor pronto,–replicó Jim con una sonrisa cansada.

–Bien, digan buenas noches, y después dejaremos a Papi para que descanse.–

–Buenas, Papi.–dijo Amanda besando su mejilla.

–Buenas noches, cariño **-**

–Buenas noches, Papi.–

–Buenas noches, Chris.–

Spock escoltó a los niños fuera del dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

–¿Podemos comer pizza para cenar?–preguntó Christopher.–Ya que Papi no comerá.–

–No, no podemos.–

–Nunca comemos pizza,–protestó el niño.

–Eso es ciertamente falso, comieron pizza el pasado Domingo.–

–Bueno, no lo comemos mucho,–Christopher observó a Spock.–¿Qué vamos a comer entonces, Sa-mekh?–

–Plomeek asado y…–

–¡Oh, vamos!–

–Consideraré el hacer panqueques.– Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amanda.–¿Deseas que cante la  canción de la Bella y la Bestia contigo?–

Amanda lo miró.–¿Tu?–

–Si, yo. No para el programa. Solo para que puedas practicar.–

–Sa-mekh, tú no puedes cantar.–

–Soy capaz de-–

Ella negó con la cabeza.–Esperaré a Papi.–

Spock trató de no sentirse ofendido.–Muy bien.–

Amanda relamió sus labios en una excelente imitación de su Papi.–¿Nos lees algo, Sa-mekh?–

–¿Por favor?– añadió Christopher.

Spock los guió hasta la sala sujetando a cada uno de la mano.–¿Qué debería leerles?–

–El Libro de las Enseñanzas de Surak.– dijo Christopher ansiosamente.

–¿Otra vez?– preguntó Spock, levantando su ceja.

–¡Sí!–

Levantó el gran libro de textos antiguos y se sentó en el sofá. Los gemelos se  acurrucaron a cada lado de él.

–Y dinos como era Vulcano,–dijo Amanda.

–El Verdadero Vulcano,–añadió Christopher.

Por un momento, Spock se encontró sobrecogido por las emociones. Que sus hijos nunca conocerían su planeta natal, bueno, eso era algo que Spock no podía dejar de lamentar al punto de querer llorar. Pero Spock…conocía a sus hijos. Y por eso, no podía sentir más que gratitud. Y amor. Un inmenso amor por ellos y por su t’hy’la quien los trajó a este mundo y permitió a Spock ser parte de su vida. Y a ellos de él **.**

–Muy bien. Vulcano tenía una atmósfera considerablemente más ligera y temperaturas más altas que la Tierra. Yo vengo de una ciudad llamada ShiKahr.–

–Y tenias un sehlat.–

–Llamado I-Chaya.–

Spock se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras los niños se acurrucaban más cerca.-Sí. Lo tenía.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, historia finalizada :).Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias para las siguientes historias que vienen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerla y todo el crédito al maravilloso autor de esta historia.


End file.
